Sweet Child O'Mine PL
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec jest prawie typowym nastolatkiem, z jednym małym wyjątkiem; Alec ma trzy letniego syna. Stara się ukryć tę tajemnicę w nowej szkole, gdzie poznaje Magnusa i się w nim zakochuje. Gdy jego tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw, jego życie zacznie się sypać, zwłaszcza, gdy wróci matka jego dziecka(...)
1. Sekrety Alec'a Ligthwood'a

Hej, heloł.

Tak dawno nie pisałam czegoś dłuższego dla tego fandomu, w języku ojczystym; po drugie byłam ostro nagabywana na fejsie przez pewną osobę, by napisać nowe opowiadanie po polsku, toteż postanowiłam dać temu szansę. Trzymajcie kciuki, bo piszę to w obu językach! Tak, jak 'Czas'.

Historia dzieje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie wszyscy są ludźmi. Zatęskniłam za pisaniem AU/AH po Days.

No to teraz, chyba czas na summary:

**Alec jest prawie typowym nastolatkiem, z jednym małym wyjątkiem; Alec ma trzy letniego syna. Stara się ukryć tę tajemnicę w nowej szkole, gdzie poznaje Magnusa i się w nim zakochuje. Gdy jego tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw, jego życie zacznie się sypać, zwłaszcza, gdy wróci matka jego dziecka. Czy uda mu się w zatrzymać syna i stworzyć mu prawdziwą rodzinę? Czy Magnus nie odejdzie od niego, gdy dowie się o dziecku? Przekonajcie się.**

No dobra, wiem, nie za najlepsze summary, ale nie mam zbytniego pomysłu. To opowiadanie nie jest tak dobrze przemyślane jak moje poprzednie, ale mam nadzieję, że coś z niego wyjdzie.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, zwyjątkiem moich własnych postaci, których będzie kilka.

Tytuł opowieści został zaczerpnięty z piosenki Guns'n'Roses 'Sweet Child O'Mine'. (Pozostaję przy angielskiej wersji tytułu, z racji tego, że tłumacznie nie brzmi już tak fajnie. - to tak w gwoli wyjaśnienia)

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział I<strong>

**"Sekrety Alec'a Lightwood'a"**

- Bądź dziś grzeczny dla Tii, dobrze? A jak wrócę, zabiorę cię do parku na huśtawki – Chłopak włożył dziecko z powrotem do łóżeczka, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Mały chłopczyk o równie intensywnych błękitnych oczach, niebo letnią nocą, jak to określała jego matka, odwzajemnił uśmiech pokazując swoje białe ząbki i mały ubytek w górnej trójce; drobny wypadek, a raczej owy ząbek pozostał na ziemi w parku po ostatniej eskapadzie z wujkiem. Starszy chłopak ubrał swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, nie zapinając jej; bądź co bądź, była wczesna jesień, powietrze jeszcze muskało ciepłem. Jeszcze na chwilę przykucnął przed łóżeczkiem, łapiąc jego szczebelki i wciskając nos między nie. Mały chłopczyk od razu stanął na nóżki i chwycił ręce starszego chłopaka w mocny uścisk, a przynajmniej tak mocny, jak tylko trzylatek może. – Daj buzi tatusiowi.

Chłopczyk zachichotał, jak miał to w zwyczaju i przycisnął swoje usta do ust starszego chłopaka, w obślinionym całusie; jednak drugiemu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

- Spóźnimy się! – do uszu chłopaka doszedł głośny, dziewczęcy głos.

- Kocham cię synku.

- Kosiam tatusia – wydusił mały po swojemu i pomachał ojcu na do widzenia, biorąc swoją ulubioną pluszową małpkę z różowym kapeluszem do drugiej rączki – Pa pa

- Alec, do cholery! Spóźnimy się pierwszego dnia! – młody chłopak, jeszcze raz spojrzał na chłopczyka w łóżeczku i czym prędzej ruszył do przedpokoju, bojąc się o swe życie; nikt nie powinien się zapoznawać z gniewem panny Isabelle Lightwood; nikt.

- Gotowi? – Jace chwycił z haka kluczyki od samochodu i otworzył drzwi – To jedziemy.

- Nie prowadzisz mojego samochodu Jace, nie chcę jeszcze umierać – Alec wyrwał mu kluczyki z ręki i pognał na miejsce kierowcy. Isabelle wybuchła śmiechem na obu swoich braci nim wdrapała się na tylne siedzenie.

Droga do nowej szkoły nie była aż tak długa, jakby Alec tego sobie życzył; zdecydowanie za krótka, by mógł poukładać sobie myśli.

Gdyby ktoś miał spisać jego historię, zdecydowanie doznałby szoku, i to nie małego. Alec Lightwood nie był zwykłym siedemnastolatkiem, który za trzy miesiące miał uzyskać pełnoletność. Pewnie, miał większość piątek w szkole, nawet niezłe osiągnięcia w konkursach, kiedyś nawet był częścią drużyny piłkarskiej, czasem zdarzało mu się imprezować, na tyle na ile wtedy czternastolatek był w stanie. Jednak jedna noc zmieniła wszystko. W ciągu, o zgrozo, krótkiego czasu, życie Alec'a obróciło się o 360 stopni; zrobiło ostry zakręt prosto w nowe życie.

Pożegnał się z życiem typowego nastolatka, który uwielbia imprezy; nie żeby Alec był jakimś wielkim entuzjastą rzeczonych zabaw. A powitał, nie zbyt entuzjastycznie, dorosłe życie, w które musiał tak nagle wkroczyć, jako nastoletni tatuś, w wieku lat piętnastu.

- Hej jesteśmy już – głos Izzy wyrwał go z zamyślenia; Alec dostrzegł, że rzeczywiście stoją teraz przed wejściem do St. Raziel's High. – Znajdźmy miejsce parkingowe.

- Ja znajdę, a wy już idźcie do szkoły – powiedział najstarszy, pospieszając młodsze rodzeństwo do opuszczenia auta.

Koniec końców, Alec znalazł wolne miejsce parkingowe, obok jaskrawo-żółtego, tak to przynajmniej wyglądało, Camaro z brokatem na masce, o niecodziennej rejestracji '**Ciacho**'. Właściciel owego samochodu musiał mieć ogromne ego, Alec pomyślał.

Spojrzawszy na zegarek na ręku, i dostrzegłszy iż była za trzy ósma, Alec pognał, czym prędzej do szkoły; nie mógł się spóźnić już pierwszego dnia, ojciec by na niego wrzeszczał. Co jak co, ale Alec musiał być wciąż prymusem, w końcu nie chciał ich zawieść, już i tak byli zbyt rozczarowani faktem, że Alec ma dziecko, wciąż będąc w szkole. Oczywiście, nie było to jedyne rozczarowanie, które czekało na państwa Lightwood ze strony Alec'a, jednak o tym, chłopak wolał jeszcze, albo i w ogóle ich nie informować.

Nowa szkoła okazała się być, taka sama jak poprzednie liceum, **normalna**, przynajmniej takie było pierwsze wrażenie. Alec lubił swoją poprzednią szkołę, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy stał się młodym tatusiem. Potem, szkoła stała się koszmarem. Kiedy tylko rozeszła się plotka, że Alec Lightwood, lat 15, z Dziesiątej klasy zrobił dziecko dziewczynie, a żeby śmieszniej było, córce dyrektorki, dziecko, przestał być zwykłym szaraczkiem w szkole. Co przerwę, na samym początku, ktoś, brzydko mówiąc nabijał się z niego, przezywał go '_tatuś' _lub _'Wpadka- Lightwood'_. Po rzeczonym incydencie z '_wpadką_', jak to mówiono, żadna dziewczyna nie chciała się zadawać z Alec'iem, obawiając się, że jej również zrobi dziecko; nie żeby Alec'a to obeszło, on i tak nie lubił dziewcząt.

Alexander, bo tak jego pełne imię brzmi, choć nie lubi, kiedy tak się go nazywa; zdecydowanie nie lubi dziewcząt, żadna z nich go nie pociąga. Z samego początku było to dziwne uczucie, nie czuć tego '_czegoś_' do dziewcząt, o czym rozprawiali godzinami jego koledzy i brat. Niech go piekło pochłonie, ale umawiał się z dziewczynami, by być może odkryć przyczynę tego, dlaczego on, zwykły chłopak tego nie czuje. Po trzech randkach z trzema różnymi dziewczynami, Alec doszedł do wniosku, że jest z nim coś nie tak, i że woli płeć męską. Był właśnie na randce; miał z 14 lat, tuż przed owym _incydentem_; jego partnerka była piękna; blondyneczka o kształtnych biodrach, pięknych zielonych oczach, długich nogach, których wcale nie kryła pod krótką spódniczką, nawet biust miała pokaźny; Jace wtedy zazdrościł Alec'owi tej randki, oj jak on mu zazdrościł. Bądź co bądź, Helen Blackthorn była jedną z najpiękniejszych dziewcząt w szkole; każdy chłopak marzył o randce z nią, a już nie wspominając, że daliby wszystko by została ich sympatią. A Helen właśnie zwróciła uwagę na niego, nie na blond mięśniaków, tylko na niego; choć z drugiej strony, wiele dziewcząt podkochiwało się w Alec'u, bo i było na czym oko zawiesić.

Wysoki, szczupły; kruczoczarne włosy, może odrobinę za długie, jak na chłopaka, jednak wciąż nieziemskie. Jednak to jego oczy przyciągały najwięcej uwagi; ten elektryzujący, głęboki błękit, przypominający ocean nocą. To one sprawiały, że dziewczynom kolana obracały się w watę, gdy na nie spojrzał, policzki stawały się rumiane, gdy ot chwyciły jego spojrzenie.

Jednakże, choć wszystko wydawało się idealne, wcale takie nie było. Na ów randce, Alec, nie można powiedzieć, że się źle bawił; tak nie było; Helen była przesympatyczną dziewczyną, radosną, a co najważniejsze, nie plotła trzy po trzy o cheerleaderkach i makijażu jak inne dziewczyny. Zdecydowanie, Helen różniła się od pozostałych dziewcząt, z którymi Alec chadzał na randki, jednak i ona nie spełniała jego oczekiwań.

Bo jakby mogła? Przecież nie była chłopakiem. Tak, Alec był gejem, choć zrozumiał to o wiele później, niż na owej randce. Na tej właśnie randce, z Helen Blackthorn, zrozumiał, że pociągają go chłopcy. Kiedy poszedł po napoje i popcorn, tuż przed seansem w kinie; jakiś film dokumentalny wybrany przez Helen; Alec dostrzegł tego chłopaka. Wysoki, wyższy od Alec'a wtedy, blondyn o zielonych oczach; chłopak przypominał jego przyrodniego brata z budowy; muskularny, dobrze zbudowany. Stał sam, oparty o kolumnę, z jedną nogą podpierającą kolumnę; ręce w kieszeni, na głowie biały kaptur od bluzy. Wyraźnie czekał na kogoś, kto musiał stać w kolejce do kasy. Alec wodził oczami po jego ciele; po tych zgrabnych udach, szczupłych łydkach, idealnie widocznych w obcisłych niebieskich rurkach; owe spodnie również pokazywały pewną wypukłość na przedzie, której bystre oczy Alec'a nie pominęły, i na której rzeczone oczy się zatrzymały na dłuższą chwilę, powodując u Alec'a nieopisane uczucie gorąca w dolnych częściach ciała. Z jednej strony go to przeraziło, a z drugiej napawało czymś dziwnym, czego jeszcze nie umiał określić; czymś co później okazało się być niczym więcej jak pożądaniem. Alec przesunął swoje oczy wyżej i prowadził je po klatce piersiowej, ukrytej pod obcisłą czerwoną koszulką z jakimś napisem; szedł coraz wyżej, po szyi; podbródek; wąskie, różowe usta, które zdawały się błyszczeć z oddali; odrobinę szpakowaty nos; o dziwo nie krzaczaste brwi; i w końcu jego cudne zielone oczy, które nagle zaczęły się wpatrywać w chłopaka.

Alec myślał, że zejdzie na zawał, gdy ten chłopak, opierający się o kolumnę, skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Policzki Lightwood'a musiały nabrać barwy burgundu w tym momencie; czuł, że jest gorący na twarzy. I wtedy ów chłopak zrobił coś, co Alec początkowo nie wiedział, jak odebrać; mrugnął do Alec'a, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Ale na tym się nie skończyło; do tego chłopaka podszedł inny, i chwycił go za rękę, splatając ich palce. Następnie pociągnął go w stronę Sali kinowej, po drodze mijając Alec'a. Wzrok niebieskookiego podążał za chłopakiem, a kiedy byli blisko siebie ten chłopak właśnie delikatnie do niego pomachał i jeszcze raz mrugnął, szepcąc _'cześć piękny'_

Serce Alec'a kołatało jak oszalałe, a stopy zdawały się być przyklejone do podłogi; wzrok wciąż wpatrzony teraz w pustą już przestrzeń, gdzie sekundy temu stał ów chłopak; ciało Alec'a oblało się gorącem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. I pewnie stałby tam jeszcze przez długi czas, zmrożony tą sytuacją, gdyby nie fakt, że jakiś starszy dzieciak popchnął go do przodu, omal nie przewracając go, bo Alec blokował kolejkę.

Siedząc już w Sali kinowej z Helen po boku, Alec dostrzegł, że chłopak z holu, jest tu z tym drugim chłopakiem, nieco dalej, dwa rzędy dalej. Kiedy tylko światła zgasły, a sala wypełniła się kadrami z filmu, oczy Alec'a znów podążyły w kierunku pięknego chłopaka z holu. Siedział tam, zdawało się, że dość blisko swojego kolegi; jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu kolegi i Alec mógł przysiąc, że ich ręce znów są splecione. Gdy Alexander ich tak obserwował, czuł, że się rumieni, i nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego. Sam trzymał ręce z Helen, przez pięć minut, potem oboje stwierdzili, że jest to '_dziwne_', jednak patrząc na tych dwóch chłopaków, rumienił się, jakby robili nie wiadomo co. A zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ci sami chłopacy, zaczęli szeptać, a później złączyli usta w pocałunku. Alec nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu; w jego głowie był to podniecający widok; tak mu się spodobał, że mimowolnie uniósł palce do swoich ust, zamykając przy tym oczy i wyobrażając sobie, że to on całuje blondyna o zielonych oczach. Nie skończyło się to dobrze dla Alec'a; w trymiga poczuł, że jego spodnie robią się zbyt ciasne w pewnym rejonie, i zszokowany wytrzeszczył oczy. Czym prędzej wybiegł z Sali kinowej, powodując mały rozgardiasz i zostawiając otępiałą tym wszystkim Helen; prosto do łazienki, by zająć się drobnym problemem między nogami. I tak właśnie odkrył, że podobają mu się chłopacy. Oczywiście, potwierdził swoją teorię, gdy raz, jeden jedyny raz, tuż po tym, jak zwierzył się Isabelle ze swych wątpliwości, siostra dała mu do obejrzenia krótki, lecz bardzo treściwy film dla dorosłych z dwójką mężczyzn w roli głównej. To rozjaśniło całkiem sytuację, kiedy Alec po obejrzeniu poczuł się jeszcze bardziej podniecony niż wtedy w kinie.

Tak, dobrym stwierdzeniem jest to, że Alec jest gejem; lecz o tym wie tylko jego siostra i sam zainteresowany. Jego orientacja, jest najlepiej strzeżonym sekretem w jego życiu. I Lightwood zdecydowanie nie planował, by ta tajemnica ujrzała światło dzienne, co to, to nie.

Tak samo, jak Alec nie chciał, by w nowej szkole, ktoś wiedział o jego synu.

Jacob Gabriel Lightwood, Jake w skrócie, był oczkiem w głowie Alec'a. Nie, nie żałował, że Jake się pojawił w jego życiu; kocha go ponad wszystko. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Alec nie wyobraża sobie, że Jake'a mogłoby nie być. Jasne, nie było prosto być nastoletnim ojcem, samotnie wychowującym dziecko, starając się być dla niego obojgiem rodziców. Jednak nie zamieniłby tego na nic; tych nieprzespanych nocy, kiedy Jake ząbkował; tych obaw, że nie da sobie rady, kiedy nie wiedział co robić na samym początku; tych rzeczy które musiał zostawić za sobą; swoich marzeń o byciu nauczycielem, choć to jeszcze nie jest tak do końca zaprzepaszczone. Nie, Alec by tego nie zamienił, na życie które mógłby mieć, wypełnione imprezami, alkoholem, zabawą, studiami na prestiżowej uczelni daleko od domu. Czasem miał wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi, ale jego obawy znikały, gdy Jake leżał w jego ramionach, mówiąc po swojemu, że go kocha; kiedy nazywał go tatą. Za nic nie zamieniłby tej radości w sercu, którą czuje, za każdym razem, gdy wraca do domu i Jake podbiega do niego chcąc się przytulić; lub kiedy Jake w nocy wychodzi ze swojego łóżeczka, które stoi tuż przy łóżku ojca i wdrapuje się w ramiona Alec'a. Nie, nie zamieniłby tego za nic, nawet nie za skarby świata.

Co nie oznaczało, że Alec chciał by w nowej szkole wiedzieli o Jake'u. Chłopak miał dość szykan już w starej szkole. Tu, w nowej chciał mieć czysty start; bez tej łatki – _nastoletni tatuś._ Chciał być tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, Alec'iem Lightwood'em, przeciętnym chłopakiem, który miał nadzieję, na ukończenie liceum.

Chciał być jak każdy inny; toteż postanowił trzymać w sekrecie swoje dwie największe tajemnice. I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie tak do końca szkoły.

Alec biegł jak oszalały, w stronę Sali, gdzie już od minuty trwał język angielski, przeklinając się w duchu za swój brak orientacji. Zdecydowanie powinien kogoś zapytać, jak znaleźć tę salę, oszczędziłoby mu to zbędnego biegania jak kurczak bez głowy.

Jednak przeznaczenie, zdało się wysłuchać jego modłów. Biegł właśnie, już zaraz miał skręcać w inny korytarz, i właśnie wtedy wpadł na kogoś, kto miał twardą klatkę piersiową. Jak dłudzy padli na podłogę, Alec na tej osobie.

- Woah – ta osoba powiedziała. Alec uniósł głowę z klatki piersiowej osoby, na którą wpadł i spojrzał na jej twarz. Wpadł na chłopaka, o azjatyckich rysach; zdecydowanie był to chłopak. Jego oczy, były niesamowite; złoto-zielone przypominające trochę kocie oczy; teraz wpatrywały się w błękity Alec'a z równym zaciekawieniem, może nawet zatraceniem. Coś było magnetyzującego w tych kocich tęczówkach, coś czemu Alec nie mógł się oprzeć. To tak, jakby zaczarowały go, tymi iskrami które w nich tańczyły. Nigdy, Alec jeszcze nie widział czegoś równie pięknego. Ów chłopak zdawał się opamiętać pierwszy, i odezwał się do Alec'a, głosem płynnym jak miód – Jestem w niebie? A ty jesteś mym Aniołem, piękności?

Te słowa zdawały się wybudzić Alec'a z pewnego rodzaju hipnozy, w której się znalazł w momencie spojrzenia w oczy temu chłopakowi. W sekundzie, policzki Alexandra spowiły się szkarłatem, i odskoczył od drugiego chłopaka prawie, jak poparzony. Oczywiście, nie wszystko wyszło, jak w zamyśle, Lightwood'a i tak szybko jak się podniósł, tak szybko padł ponownie w ramiona chłopaka na ziemi, wywołując u tego drugiego śmiech i jęk bólu.

- Przepraszam! – tym razem powoli podniósł się z ciała chłopaka, i podał mu rękę by pomóc i jemu wstać. Kiedy ich ręce się dotknęły, Alec poczuł dziwne nie tyle gilgotanie ile uczucie porażenia w swoim ciele; coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. I nie do końca wiedział, co o tym myśleć. W końcu, spojrzał całościowo na tego chłopaka; był wysoki, wyższy o kilkanaście centymetrów od Alec'a; miał długie czarne włosy, pokryte pasemkami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jego strój, był bardzo jaskrawy, kolorowy i błyszczał się, bodajże od cekinów lub brokatu, Alec nie był pewien. Wyglądał pięknie, Alec stwierdził w myślach, bardzo pięknie. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem.

- Och, nie musisz przepraszać – rzucił, posyłając Alec'owi niezwykle intrygujący uśmiech – Piękni chłopcy zawsze mogą na mnie wpadać, a zwłaszcza piękni chłopcy o cudownych błękitnych oczach, jak ty. Jestem Magnus, Magnus Bane.

- Alec Lightwood – potrząsnął wyciągniętą ręką Magnus'a, odwzajemniając, nieco bardziej nieśmiało, uśmiech.

- Jesteś tu nowy, prawda? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem – Magnus poprawił swoja zieloną, zmiętoloną przez Alec'a koszulkę – Zapamiętałbym taką piękność jak ty.

Policzki Alec'a musiały być teraz w kolorze rubinu.

- Jestem tu nowy – potwierdził, poprawiając swoją kurtkę i biorąc plecak do ręki, który spadł, podczas upadku – Mógłbyś mi może pomóc?

- Jasne, złotko.

- Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę salę 146? Zagubiłem się tutaj, a lekcja angielskiego już trwa.

- Angielski z panią Herondale? – Alec wyciągnął plan z kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na nazwisko nauczycielki; następnie pokiwał głową Magnusowi – Więc, masz szczęście, Aniele, ja też mam teraz z panią H. Możemy iść razem.

- Oh, dziękuję. – z Magnusem, o dziwo Alec szybko trafił do Sali języka angielskiego, choć i tak już był poważnie spóźniony.

- Panie Bane, jak zwykle spóźniony – kobieta, na oko trzydziestoletnia spojrzała na dwóch chłopaków wymownym spojrzeniem. – Ty chyba lubisz posiaduszki w naszej kozie, co Magnus?

- Tym razem mam dobre wytłumaczenie, proszę pani – odparł Bane, wskazując dłonią na Alec'a, który stał tuż za nim – Alec wpadł na mnie i postanowiłem pokazać mu drogę na naszą wspaniałą lekcję.

- Ach, ty musisz być Alec Lightwood – żywo się zwróciła do niebieskookiego, praktycznie wyciągając go zza pleców Magnusa, tuż na środek Sali – Witaj, mam nadzieję, że nasze lekcje i szkoła ci się spodobają.

- Dziękuję – Alec nie lubił być w centrum uwagi; za każdym razem kiedy to się działo, oblewał się rumieńcem, i miał wrażenie, że ludzie zaraz zaczną się z niego śmiać; i nie inaczej było w tym przypadku.

- Dobrze, chłopcy – Pani Herondale machnęła na nich ręką – Magnus, odpuszczam ci, bo przyprowadziłeś Alec'a. A teraz oboje siadajcie i otwórzcie książki na 31 stronie, dziś pouczymy się o Frost'cie.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę ławek, Alec trochę niepewnie, w końcu to jego pierwszy dzień, nikogo nie znał, no poza Magnusem. Pewno by rozglądał się po Sali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdyby Magnus nie pociągnąłby go do ostatniej ławki, która była pusta. Jeden z chłopaków, blondyn o oliwkowym odcieniu skóry posłał Bane'owi dziwne spojrzenie, na co on tylko machnął, siadając i pociągając za rękaw Alec'a.

- Więc, niebieskooki Aniele – Magnus zaczął, gdy Alec otworzył książkę od angielskiego – Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

I w ten sposób, Alec przetrwał pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole; opowiadając o sobie Magnusowi Bane'owi, pomijając swoje dwa największe sekrety.

* * *

><p>AN: I jak wyszło?

Z góry muszę zaznaczyć, że to opowiadanie, nie będzie prowadzone regularnie (wiem, dziwne co nie.), ale muszę się skupić na tej idiotycznej pracy licencjackiej, która niestety sama się nie napisze. Wierzcie mi, powinnam po Days zrobić przerwę w pisaniu opowiadań, minimum do czasu, kiedy napiszę tę cholerną pracę, ale wyszło jak wyszło, nie umiem przestać pisać, zwłaszcza, kiedy pomysły same pchają mi się do głowy. Toteż przemyslałam wszystko i znalazłam sposób, bym nie musiała tak całkowicie robić przerwy. Po prostu będę pisać w wolnej chwili, stąd ta nieregularność, by skupić się na pisaniu pracy lic. która moim zdaniem jest idiotyzmem na studiach, ale cóż zrobić? Jak mus to mus. No, to chyba tyle biadolenia.

Z chęcią usłyszę wasze opinie

Uściski

Intoxic

PS. Naprawdę, dziwnie jest znów pisać po polsku ;)


	2. Czy to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

A/N: Heloł!

Joana: Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się ten pomysł. I dziękuję za tak miłe słowa.

Roxx: W takim razie, cieszy mnie twoja opinia. Cóż, jest wiele scenariuszy na to, co Magnus może zrobić jak się dowie o Jake'u. A i matka Jake'a dorzuci swoje, przysłowiowe 'trzy grosze' do tej opowieści.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Czy to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?" <strong>

Magnus nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, ani nie zagłębiał w sprawy, można rzec duchowe. Jednak tego poranka to się diametralnie zmieniło. Od momentu, gdy jego oczy napotkały, bądź co bądź wymuszenie; choć to mogło i być przeznaczenie; oczy tak niebieskie jak nocne niebo, albo ocean, w którym wręcz pragnął zatonąć. Oczy należące do Alec'a Lightwood'a.

Od tamtej chwil zaczął kwestionować swą wiarę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył, że coś takiego istnieje poza kartami romansów z XIX wieku, lub filmach o miłości, które były non stop puszczane w kinach. Bo przecież, jak coś takiego mogło istnieć w realnym świecie?

A jednak, tego ranka, gdy poznał Alec'a Lightwood'a, Magnus Bane zaczął wierzyć w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia; co więcej, zdawało się, że właśnie otworzył jej szeroko drzwi do swojego serca.

- Chyba się zakochałem – Magnus westchnął, siadając, a właściwie opadając na krzesło obok Ragnora w szkolnej stołówce. Blondyn o prawie białych włosach i oliwkowej cerze spojrzał na niego z pewnym wyrzutem. Tuż obok niego siedziała niewysoka blondynka o bladej cerze, typowa cera dla Europejczyków z północy. Tak, Catarina Loss miała przodków pochodzących z Europy, z Norwegii, jeśli ktoś chciał szczegółów.

- Stary, co się z tobą dzieje?! – Ragnor Fell rzucił, patrząc wymownie na Bane'a; chłopak posłał mu spojrzenie pełne ogłupienia – Co to miało być na angielskim, co?

- O co ci chodzi?

- Wystawiłeś mnie dla jakiegoś nowego szczyla – Fell łyknął odrobinę pepsi z puszki stojącej tuż przed nim.

- Co? – Magnus nadal był ogłupiały, patrząc na przyjaciela. Wtedy to też jego oczy napotkały znajome mu już niebieskie oczy.

Szedł niepewnym krokiem, rozglądając się po całej stołówce, wyraźnie szukając wolnego miejsca. Magnus już machał do niego, chcąc by usiadł przy nim, lecz w tym samym momencie jakiś umięśniony blondyn zarzucił mu ramię na jego ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, całując w policzek.

- Co to za blond wywłoka, co się wiesza na Alec'u?! – Magnus warknął, siadając z powrotem na krześle; nie mógł przestać mrozić wzrokiem owego blondyna.

- Jeśli Alec to ten szatyn – wtrąciła Catarina, a Magnus przytaknął – To ta blond wywłoka, jak to określiłeś, to Jace Lightwood; a szatynka obok niego to jego siostra, Isabelle Lightwood. Są w mojej klasie. No a Alec, najstarszy z całej trójki, jest w twojej klasie.

- On nie wygląda jak ich brat.

- Bo jest adoptowany – dziewczyna dodała, kończąc swoją sałatkę – Byłam w parze a WF-ie z Isabelle; fajna dziewczyna, choć trochę za bardzo się rządzi, i straszna gaduła z niej.

- Ma szczęście, że jest tylko bratem Alec'a – Magnus mruknął i podążył wzrokiem za Alec'iem. Chłopak wraz z rodzeństwem siedzieli przy stoliku z Sebastianem Morgensternem, Jordanem Kyle'm, jego dziewczyną Mayą Roberts, siostrą Sebastiana; Clary i jej kujonowatym przyjacielem Simonem. To cud, że się pomieścili wszyscy przy jednym, sześcioosobowym stoliku. – Racja, Alec o tym mówił, ale byłem tak zapatrzony w jego oczy, że musiało mi umknąć – Magnus wydukał, nie opuszczając oczu z Alec'a, który teraz rozmawiał z Sheldonem. – Boże…jaki on jest piękny…

- Oho – Fell wywrócił teatralnie oczyma – Czyżbym wyczuwał koniec depresji z zeszłego miesiąca? Już nie płaczesz po Camille?

- Co? Jakiej Camille? – jego oczy wciąż były wpatrzone w Alec'a, który teraz żwawo stukał w swój telefon.

- Tak – rzuciła lekko Catarina – Ogłaszam koniec depresji u Magnusa. Wpadł ci w oko ten Alec, co nie?

- Oczywiście – zwrócił swoją uwagę na przyjaciółkę, która uśmiechała się teraz – Widziałaś go? To chodzący ideał. Czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy; moja ulubiona kombinacja. Chłopak marzenie.

- A skąd wiesz, że on jest gejem, i że poleci na ciebie? Dla mnie wygląda na hetero – Ragnor spojrzał w kierunku Alec'a i pokiwał głową – Mówię ci, że on jest hetero.

- Wiesz co Rags – Magnus chwycił frytki z jego tacy, na co Ragnor próbował go uderzyć po rękach; jednak Bane szybko się cofnął – Mam magiczne zdolności. Wiesz, że dzięki mnie, nawet hetero chłopcy byli zmuszeni do zastanowienia się nad swoją orientacją seksualną. Poza tym Alec… cholera, to musi być zdrobnienie, co nie?

- Tak, od Alexander – wtrąciła panna Loss – Isabelle powiedziała, że on ma na imię Alexander, ale woli jak mówi się na niego Alec.

- Alexander – głos Bane'a brzmiał jak mruczenie – Brzmi cudnie. Alexander…och kochany…wkrótce będziesz moim nowym chłopakiem.

- A ja ci mówię, że on nie jest gejem – Ragnor chwycił ostatnie frytki i wepchnął je do ust, nim Magnus mógł je skraść.

- A ja ci mówię, że Alexander wkrótce będzie moim chłopakiem.

…

Ponownie, Magnus ujrzał Alec'a na historii. Pierwotnie Magnus nie chciał przychodzić na tę lekcję; nie trawił nauczyciela i vice versa; ale od momentu spotkania chłopaka tego ranka, chciał być obecny na wszystkich wspólnych lekcjach. Szczęściem, Alec zaprezentował mu swój plan i Magnus zdążył już zapamiętać wspólne lekcje z Lightwood'em. Mieli sporo wspólnych lekcji; nie koniecznie ciekawych, ale Bane jest w stanie je przeżyć, jeśli może się wpatrywać w niebieskooką piękność.

Alec właśnie siedział na krześle w przedostatniej ławce, która była jedną z dwóch wolnych; pierwsza była całkiem na przedzie, tuż przed biurkiem nauczyciela; nikt tam nie siadał, prócz kujonów lub spóźnialskich. Niebieskooki był pochłonięty rozmową przez telefon.

- Kończę o trzeciej, także możemy umówić się w parku? Niedaleko mojego domu – mówił do słuchawki – tak, ten sam, w którym byliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. Jasne… - zrobił króciutką przerwę, i zmienił ton na bardziej łagodny – to świetnie…tak…jeszcze trochę i wrócę, ok? Kocham cię… Do zobaczenia Tia.

Oczy Magnusa otworzyły się w niemałym szoku na te słowa; sądził, że Alec jest singlem, a co ważniejsze, że jest gejem. A tu taka niespodzianka, bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Szedł powoli w jego stronę, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy, który w sekundę się rozpromienił gdy tylko Alec się rozłączył, zauważając Magnusa i posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Czy to miejsce jest wolne?

- Ja…jasne – policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem, kiedy się zająknął. Magnus usiadł po jego prawej stronie i wyciągnął notatnik.

- To jaka ona jest? Ta twoja dziewczyna? Tia? – twarz Alec'a wyrażała tylko zdziwienie, kiedy spojrzał na Magnusa – Przepraszam, słyszałam fragment twojej rozmowy przez telefon. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać…

- W porządku – Alec przełknął ciężko ślinę – Tia nie jest moją dziewczyną. Nie mam dziewczyny; znaczy nie spotykam się z nikim. Znaczy…

Magnus lekko się zaśmiał, a Alec zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej; teraz jego policzki były szkarłatne.

- Dzień dobry – głęboki, męski głos poprzedził dźwięk zamykania drzwi. Nauczyciel, Hodge Starkweather; 45-letni mężczyzna; samotny odkąd zaczął pracę w szkole ponad piętnaście lat temu, zajął miejsce za biurkiem i wyciągnął podręcznik i dziennik ze swojej torby. – No dobrze, przejdźmy do listy obecności. Atherman Joe?

- Obecny – jakiś chłopak powiedział na przedzie Sali.

- Bane Magnus, jak zwykle nieobecny…

- Jestem – chłopak wstał z krzesła, by nauczyciel mógł go zobaczyć. Oh, i jakże był on zaskoczony widokiem nastolatka; przez dobre dwie minuty wgapiał się tępo w niego, jakby minimum był ósmym cudem świata; co nie było dalekie od prawdy w umyśle Magnusa.

- Na Boga! Ten dzień przejdzie do historii – mówił starszy, głosem pełnym swego rodzaju zadziwienia. – Magnus Bane zaszczycił swą obecnością lekcję historii. Toż to cud! Co się stało?

- To taki dzień cudów, panie Starkweather – Powiedział Magnus, mrugając do Alec'a, który teraz przypominał już buraka na twarzy.

…

Magnus całą lekcję wpatrywał się w piękne oczy Alec'a, na tyle ile mógł. Chłopak wyglądał jak anioł; jego blada cera idealnie kontrastowała z kruczoczarnymi włosami, które opadały na jego twarz. Z każdą sekundą, Bane coraz bardziej się zatracał w jego pięknie; i coraz bardziej pragnął zbliżyć się do niego. Jeszcze nie znał go dobrze, a już czuł, że chłopak jest inny od wszystkich, że jest niezwyczajny.

- Liczę, że weźmiecie sobie do serca moje rady dotyczące prezentacji – nauczyciel mówił znad swojej książki – I przyłożycie się do tego. Pamiętajcie, ta prezentacja to 30% waszej semestralnej oceny. A teraz proszę dobrać się w pary.

- O czym on mówi? – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, wytrącając się z zamyślenia.

- Mamy zrobić prezentacje dotyczące II wojny światowej, każda para ma wybrać sobie jeden kraj uczestniczący w wojnie i zrobić o tym prezentację.

- Och – skomentował – Chcesz być moją parą?

- A twój kolega? – Alec podążył wzrokiem w stronę Ragnora, który tylko przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się do chłopaka siedzącego obok.

- Bez obaw – Magnus się uśmiechnął, klepiąc Alec'a po dłoni; wyjątkowo była ciepła w dotyku i bardzo przyjemna – Ragnor już ma parę. To co, Alexandrze…w ogóle, powinienem się obrazić, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że tak naprawdę masz na imię Alexander.

- Wolę Alec

- A mnie się bardziej podoba Alexander – Magnus mrugnął do niego, wywołując niewielki rumieniec na bladych policzkach chłopaka – W takim razie, Alexandrze, zostaniesz moją parą w tym projekcie?

_I może w czymś więcej – dodał w myślach_

- O…Ok

- Panie Bane i Panie Lightwood – przerwał im głos nauczyciela, który stał tuż przed ich ławką, mrożąc ich wzrokiem. Alec natychmiastowo oblał się jeszcze większym rumieńcem, a Magnus mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak serce chłopaka nagle przyspieszyło – Czyżbyśmy wam w czymś przeszkadzali?

- Ni…Nie – Alec wydukał, spoglądając na zeszyt leżący na ławce – Przepraszamy.

- Panie Starkweather, my tylko omawiamy plan naszej prezentacji. – Bane jak zwykle starał się oczarować swoim językiem, co nie raz wyratowało go z opresji. – Czyż nie to mieliśmy robić?

- Lepiej żeby tak było – nauczyciel obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swojego biurka. – Na koniec zajęć, chcę usłyszeć jakie kraje wybraliście.

- Już możesz odetchnąć kochanie – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, który nadal był czerwony na policzkach – Więc, jaki kraj wybieramy?

- A jaki chcesz?

- Aniele, wierz mi, zdam się na twój wybór – Lightwood wyglądał na zmieszanego tymi słowami. Wyraz jego oczu obracał kolana Magnusa w kłębek wełny; dobrze, że siedział na krześle, inaczej mógłby wylądować z hukiem na ziemi. Co ten chłopak z nim wyrabiał, tylko przez jedno spojrzenie. Magnus nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co się stanie, gdy coś więcej się wydarzy między nimi; coś na co Bane liczył. – Niestety, ale moja wiedza z historii jest niewielka…no dobrze, może wiedziałbym więcej, gdybym skupiał się na lekcji, a nie na twoich cudnych oczach.

W tym momencie Magnus się zastanawiał, ile jeszcze odcieni czerwieni mogą przybrać policzki Alec'a; póki co miały winny kolor. I Bane skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie podobało mu się to; uwielbiał ten rumieniec; i pragnął widywać go tak często jak tylko mógł. I to nie tylko dlatego, że ten kolor cudnie pasował Alec'owi, ale również dlatego, że powodowało to u Magnusa dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Kto wie, może to i były te motylki, o których rozprawiały godzinami dziewczęta; może to zwykła fascynacja jego wyglądem, który bądź co bądź był bardzo w typie Magnusa. Cokolwiek to było, Magnus chciał by trwało jak najdłużej; chciał poddać się temu 'czemuś', czego jeszcze nie umiał dobrze określić, a co uderzyło go jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- To może Polska? Skoro właściwie to Niemcy napadły pierwsze na ten kraj? – Bane stwierdził, że głos Alec'a; nieważne co mówił; brzmiał jak śpiew ptaków, płynnie i melodyjnie. – Chyba, że wolisz Stany.

- Możemy trzymać się Europy – Bane odparł – Polska może być, ale jakim problemem się zajmiemy? Całym krajem, czy czymś konkretnym?

- Pomyśli się – podsumował Alec i zamknął swoją książkę; w tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Alec podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę biurka nauczyciela; Magnus stwierdził, że sposób, w jaki porusza biodrami idąc jest bardzo kuszący, toteż Bane nie mógł się powstrzymać przed oblizaniem ust.

- Przestań się ślinić – odezwał się głos tuż obok niego. Magnus uniósł wzrok na blondyna stojącego tuż obok niego. Ragnor Fell patrzył na niego wymownie, wzdychając i wciskając torbę Bane'a prosto w jego ręce. – Zachowujesz się jak jakiś nakręcony. Co on ma w sobie takiego, że tak się zachowujesz? Jeszcze nawet go dobrze nie znasz, a już odbija ci na jego punkcie.

- Bo chyba się zakochałem od pierwszego wejrzenia. – Ragnor ponownie westchnął i dosłownie wyciągnął Magnusa z ławki, za rękaw jego kurtki. – Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje; za każdym razem gdy patrzę mu w oczy mam ochotę go pocałować, nawet więcej mam ochotę się rzucić na niego i…

- Boże…wolałem cię, jak miałeś depresję po Camille. – Fell puścił jego ramię, gdy tylko wyszli z Sali od historii; szli teraz w stronę parkingu, gdzie już czekały na nich Catarina i Tessa. – Ogarnij się Magnus, nawet nie wiesz czy ten Alec jest gejem, a co więcej, nie wiesz, czy będzie tobą zainteresowany.

- Bez obaw – czarnowłosy chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu, nim wdrapał się na miejsce kierowcy w swoim żółtym Camaro – wkrótce się dowiem wszystkiego o nim.

- Odbija ci – skwitował Fell, zamykając drzwi od strony pasażera, i zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa – i to mocno ci odbija.

- Nie, to chyba jednak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się?

Trochę patriotyzmu wrzuciłam w to opowiadanie ;)

Komentarze będą mile widziane.

Ah, i gdybym nic nie dodała przed świętami, to tak na zaś : wesołych świąt.

Intoxic


	3. Może warto dać temu szansę?

A/N: Witam, po ogromnie długiej przerwie. Wiecie, to takie dziwne pisać dla mnie opowiadanie z takimi przerwami, jestem przyzwyczajona do dodawania rozdziału minimum raz na tydzień, ale cóż, nauka nie wybiera, trzeba się skupić na pisaniu tej pracy licencjackiej (bleh!)

Aczkolwiek, kończę z paplaniem.

Roxx: No oczywiście, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, choć Magnus jeszcze będzie to przemyśliwał, czy aby na pewno.

Joana: Wirtualne 'high five!' Ja też uwielbiam Magnusa, a że wciągnęłam się w serię czytając najpierw Piekielne Maszyny, pokochałam go jeszcze w tamtej serii, a już w DA stał się mą miłością. I cieszę się, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie.

Susan: Bez obaw postaram się nie skakać z fabułą ;)

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział III<strong>

„**Może warto dać temu szansę?"**

Pierwszy tydzień w nowej szkole minął całkiem normalnie dla całego rodzeństwa Lightwoodów. Jace, jak zwykle, zdążył już poderwać część dziewcząt z jedenastej i dwunastej klasy. Isabelle już oceniła, kto ma świetny styl i koło kogo należy się zakręcić by mieć wejściówkę na każdą możliwą imprezę do końca szkoły, a przynajmniej do końca roku szkolnego. A Alec, cóż, Alec zdążył już wtopić się w tłum zwykłych, szarych studentów; i pewno by się nie wyróżniał, aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie jego…_relacja_ z chodzącą choinką i tęczą w jednym; tak go w myślach określał; Magnusem Bane'm.

Rzeczona relacja była…Alec nawet nie wiedział, jak ją dokładnie określić. Czy byli tylko kolegami z ławki; tak, bo Magnus ostatnimi czasy prawie na każdej lekcji siedzi właśnie z Alec'iem; mogłoby się zdawać, że porzucił swojego przyjaciela, Ragnora Fell'a, na rzecz Alec'a. Z jednej strony było to sympatyczne, Alec nie czuł się całkiem jak outsider w nowej szkole; bądź co bądź, chłopak nie był zbyt towarzyski, a poznawanie nowych ludzi wiązało się dla niego z pewnego rodzaju wewnętrzną katorgą i trudnością. Do tej pory się zastanawiał, jakim cudem udało mu się zakolegować z Magnusem; choć jego teoria bazowała na tym, że wpadł na niego i to zadecydowało o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Bane'm.

Tak, póki co można było nazwać ich relację koleżeńską, choć Alec czuł, że nie jest to dobre określenie; a przynajmniej nie po jego stronie. Cóż, Alexander zdecydowanie czuł coś, czego nie umiał określić, w stosunku do Magnusa Bane'a.

Za każdym razem, gdy go widział; te jego piękne złoto-zielone oczy z tańczącymi iskierkami, kiedy się śmiał; ach, jaki wspaniały był to śmiech! Muzyka dla uszu. Ten jego zamarzony wyraz twarzy, kiedy nie skupiał się na zajęciach, tylko ukradkiem spoglądał na około i na Alec'a; za każdym razem, policzki Alec'a oblewał szkarłatny rumieniec, gdy tylko czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Te delikatne, a zarazem bardzo pociągające ruchy bioder, o których Alec później śnił nocami. Lightwood często łapał się właśnie na podziwianiu piękna Magnusa Bane'a; bo piękno to było egzotyczne i niespotykane.

- Ziemia do Alec'a – głos Isabelle wyrwał go z zamyślenia; dziewczyna machała mu przed oczami rękami, wpatrując się w niego wymownie – Przestań śnić na jawie bracie. Mama mówi, że kolacja za pół godziny.

- Jasne, dzięki Izzy – dziewczyna wyszła z jego pokoju, a Alec ponownie skupił się na rysowaniu z Jake'iem. Chłopczyk właśnie kończył kolorować jeden z samolotów, kiedy telefon Alec'a zaczął dzwonić. Wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni spodni i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc numer na ekranie. – Cześć.

- Cześć Alexandrze, przeszkadzam? – głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki zdawał się być bardzo wesoły.

- Ależ skąd – Alec podniósł się z podłogi, mając wciąż na oku swojego syna i podszedł do okna; ulice o tej porze już były prawie puste, tu i tam jakaś osoba przeszła, lub samochód przejechał. – Co słychać?

- Wszystko cudnie. – Magnus odchrząknął, nim kontynuował – Dzwonię, byśmy mogli się umówić na zrobienie tego projektu. W następnym tygodniu jestem wolny w końcu, więc może się spotkamy?

- Jasne…poczekaj chwilę – Alec odłożył telefon na biurko i podszedł do Jake'a, który zaczął malować czerwonym pisakiem po książce od matematyki – Jake! Nie wolno. To moja książka do szkoły. Masz – dał mu kilka czystych kartek – tu rysuj kochanie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął głową, nim sobie przypomniał, że właśnie prowadzi rozmowę telefoniczną. Natychmiast wrócił do biurka, stojącego pod oknem, i chwycił telefon.

- Przepraszam, już jestem. – wyjaśnił, rumieniąc się odrobinę; szczęściem nikt go teraz nie widział. – O czym to…a tak, projekt. Jasne, możemy się spotkać w następnym tygodniu. Może być poniedziałek po szkole? Ja też mam wolne w poniedziałek, więc…

- Poniedziałek mi pasuje – odpowiedział, niemal natychmiastowo Bane. – To do zobaczenia w szkole, Alexandrze. Słodkich snów, kochanie.

Nim Alec mógł wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo na pożegnanie, Magnus już zdążył się rozłączyć. Był zszokowany, jak za każdym razem, gdy Magnus nazywał go jakimś nowym określeniem. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, pierwszego tygodnia ich znajomości, Bane zdążył już go określać przeróżnymi miłosnymi określeniami; jak to twierdziła Isabelle. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Alec nie miał bladego pojęcia, co o tym sądzić; być może jest to spowodowane tym, że nikt wcześniej tak go nie nazywał, przynajmniej nikt z poza rodziny. Jasne, jego matka mówiła do niego czule, jak był małym chłopcem, jego ojciec też raz po raz rzucił jakieś czułe określenie, Isabelle często używała czułych słówek, by Alec coś za nią zrobił, tak samo jak Max. A Jace…cóż, bezpiecznie jest powiedzieć, że Jace nie bawił się w takie rzeczy; twierdził, że czułe słówka są przeznaczone tylko dla dziewcząt w fazie podrywania, ewentualnie później, gdy chce się z nimi chodzić.

A tu, Magnus obsypywał go przeróżnymi miłosnymi określeniami niemalże każdego dnia. I Alec był tym zmieszany, jak dobre francuskie wino.

- Alec, kolacja! – rozległ się głos Maryse.

Chłopak wziął Jake'a na ręce i zszedł z nim na dół. Cała rodzina już siedziała przy stole, kiedy on usadawiał małego w jego wysokim krzesełku do jedzenia. Maryse natychmiastowo podała przygotowane jedzenie dla dziecka; zdawało się, że to było spaghetti, tylko jak zwykle w wersji bez ostrych przypraw i podziabane na drobno. Alec był wdzięczny swojej matce, że to ona gotowała posiłki dla jego dziecka, on był beztalenciem w kwestiach kulinarnych; jedyne co umiał zrobić to owsianka z musem, którą Jake pochłaniał na śniadanie, niemal każdego dnia.

Maryse właśnie kończyła nakładać każdemu członkowi rodziny spaghetti, i wszyscy przystąpili do konsumpcji. Kolacje rodzinne, jak ta, zdarzały się często w domu państwa Lightwood, jeszcze gdy mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. Gdy tylko się przeprowadzili do Nowego Jorku, trzy miesiące temu, rodzinne posiłki przeminęły z wiatrem; nikt nie miał na to czasu; każdy wracał o różnej porze i praktycznie od razu znikał do swoich obowiązków. A dziś, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu udało im się zasiąść do rodzinnej kolacji.

- To jak wam idzie w nowej szkole, dzieci? – Robert zagaił rozmowę, odstawiając szklankę z mrożoną herbatą na stół. – Jace, kiedy dyrektor wezwie mnie i matkę do szkoły?

- Tato! – blondyn niemal opluł stół czerwonym sosem; otarł końcówką rękawa swojej białej bluzki pozostałości sosu z brody; zyskując tym samym lawinę okrzyków od Maryse, za zniszczenie nowego ciucha. – Tym razem dyrektor was nie wezwie.

- Mam taką nadzieję, Jace.

- Chyba, że, by pogratulować – dodał chłopak. Oboje rodziców spojrzało na niego z zainteresowaniem i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie. – Dostałem się do drużyny piłkarskiej. Zakumplowałem się z kapitanem drużyny i on polecił mnie trenerowi. Trener powiedział, że na razie będę w rezerwowych, ale jak sprawdzę się, weźmie mnie do składu.

- Jestem taka dumna, kochanie – Maryse pocałowała czubek jego głowy. – Isabelle, a ty?

- Och, ja dostałam się do drużyny cheerleaderek. – odpowiedziała wesoło, nawijając kolejną porcję makaronu na widelec – Wkrótce zostanę ich kapitanem, jestem pewna.

- To świetnie – skwitował pan Lightwood i przeniósł swój wzrok na najstarszego syna, który właśnie kończył karmić Jake'a – A ty Alec?

- Nie najgorzej – chłopak nie przestał patrzeć na swojego syna – Nie mam czasu na kluby, ale… um w poniedziałek, przyjdzie…znaczy zaprosiłem kolegę z klasy, bo robimy projekt z historii. Może przyjść?

- Oczywiście, Alexandrze – Maryse posłała mu jeden ze swoich ciepłych uśmiechów. – Max?

- Super! – wykrzyknął dziewięciolatek, prawie rozrzucając makaron który ledwo co trzymał się na jego widelcu – Mam dużo nowych kolegów!

- I jeszcze znalazłem pracę – dorzucił Alec, łapiąc uwagę wszystkich domowników – W kawiarni, jako kelner na razie, praca głównie po szkole, po kilka godzin i w weekendy. Zaczynam od środy.

- Świetnie – Robert poklepał go po ramieniu, gdy wstał odnieść talerz do kuchni – Jestem z ciebie dumny synu.

...

Wieczorem, gdy Jake już spał, Alec był pochłonięty pracą domową na poniedziałek; miał jeszcze dwa dni, ale przy Jake'u nigdy nie było czasu cokolwiek zrobić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ulubioną zabawą chłopca było uciekanie przed ojcem i chowanie się w najmniejszych zakamarkach domu. Alec nie miał chwili dla siebie, poza nocami, kiedy Jake smacznie spał w swoim, w końcu ukończonym, nowym pokoiku; tuż obok pokoju Alec'a. Poza łóżeczkiem, zabawkami i dwoma komodami z ciuchami, oraz starym fotelem, nie stało tam jeszcze nic. Błękitne ściany były pokryte kolejkami, które ostatnio stały się obsesją chłopca.

- Mogę wejść? – głos Isabelle wystraszył Alec'a; gdyby nie to, że był już zmęczony pewno jego ciało zmusiłoby się do podskoku ze strachu. Chłopak obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi i pokiwał głową. – Co robisz?

- Lekcje, przecież nie mam czasu w ciągu dnia. – przewrócił kartę w książce od fizyki, próbując rozwiązać zadanie. – Co chcesz?

- Pogadać.

- O czym? – Alec zamknął książkę, wiedząc, że i tak Isabelle nie da mu dalej rozwiązywać zadań.

- O tobie i Magnusie Bane'ie – szczęka Alec'a, przysłowiowo, zwisała teraz otwarta do podłogi; jego oczy non-stop mrugały.

- Ja…że…że…co?! – niemal wykrzyknął, jednak zdrowy rozsądek przypominał mu o dziecku śpiącym tuż za ścianą. – O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!

- Proszę cię, bracie. – posłała mu jeden z tych swoich wymownych spojrzeń. – Tylko ślepiec by nie zauważył.

- Czego?

- Jak on na ciebie patrzy – powiedziała to, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą. – No, to mów, jak na spowiedzi, jesteście razem?

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie Isabelle Lightwood wypowiedziała przez ostatnie kilka minut, ta była najgłupsza i najbardziej śmieszna, według Alec'a; toteż nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak zaśmiać się. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z pewną dozą złości i znudzenia. W końcu Alec się opamiętał i spojrzał na siostrę.

- To śmieszne – podsumował sam siebie. – Magnus to tylko mój kolega.

- A czy on o tym wie? – to pytanie zbiło Alec'a z pantałyku. On sam lubił Magnusa, nawet bardzo, ale wiedział, że Bane lubi go tylko w koleżeński sposób; I gdyby miał się przyznać, wolał, by tak na razie zostało.

- O czym ty mówisz, Isabelle. – dopytywał się, bardziej zainteresowany.

- Boże Alec, czasem mam wrażenie, że nie używasz tego, co masz pod czaszką. – ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie; Alec posłusznie usiadł bliżej siostry i spojrzał na jej twarz. – Obserwuję go od momentu, kiedy dostrzegłam po raz pierwszy, że patrzy na ciebie; od drugiego dnia szkoły na stołówce. Wpatrywał się w ciebie, jak…jakbyś był minimum ze złota, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wręcz pożerał cię wzrokiem. – z każdą sekundą policzki Alec'a przybierały bardziej rumiany odcień. – On cię lubi Alec, wierz mi, wiem co widzę. Magnus Bane cię lubi i to bardzo.

- Nie.

- Owszem, ale to dobrze – twarz Isabelle zdobił jeden z jej uśmiechów, który zwykle zwiastował jakieś szatańskie przemyślenia, które zawsze prowadziły do jakiejś katastrofy. – Dowiedziałam się, że Magnus jest biseksualny, znaczy, że lubi chłopców i dziewczyny…

- Wiem co to znaczy, nie jestem idiotą Izzy.

- I właśnie ponad miesiąc temu zerwał z Camille Belcourt. – Alec wzruszył ramionami na to – Głupku, to znaczy, że jest samotny i masz wolną drogę by go zdobyć. Boże, Alec, czy ja muszę o wszystkim za ciebie myśleć?

- Po pierwsze…- uderzył ją lekko w ramię, zyskując od niej głośnie '_Auć_' – A po drugie, to co mnie obchodzi, że Magnus Bane jest samotny?

- Oj Alec, wiesz, że mogę czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi – chłopak tylko pokręcił głową – widzę, że on też ci się podoba. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, jak się rumienisz, kiedy z nim rozmawiasz. Widziałam was na korytarzu, kiedy słuchaliście razem muzyki, Magnus miał gdzieś co leci w słuchawce, oczy miał wlepione w ciebie. A gdy tylko się zorientowałeś, on uciekał wzrokiem. A kiedy on się zorientował, że ty na niego spoglądasz, uśmiechał się do ciebie; nie jakiś głupawy uśmieszek, którego często używa, ale prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech. No i jeszcze dochodzi do tego fakt, że mam wspólne lekcje z Catariną, która jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką; a wiesz, my dziewczyny lubimy plotkować.

- Jeśli cokolwiek jej powiedziałaś…

- Przestań, jesteś moim bratem, twoje sekrety to moje sekrety – wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i złączyła ich palce. – Ale wiem, że i Magnus cię lubi.

- Co z tego, nigdy nie będę w jego typie – Alec westchnął ciężko – Ja to ja, nudny ja, a on to…najpiękniejszy chłopak, jakiego widziałem. – chłopak ściszył głos, że teraz był bliski szeptania – za piękny dla mnie.

- Teraz to gadasz jakieś dyrdymały bracie.

- Poza tym, nie w głowie mi romanse. – stwierdził już bardziej pewnie. – Mam inne obowiązki.

- Alec, to, że masz Jake'a, nie znaczy, że powinieneś rezygnować z życia. – przerwała mu – Wielu samotnych rodziców znajduje sobie drugą połówkę, mając dziecko. Dlaczego ty byś nie miał tego robić?

- Wiesz, samotnym matkom jest o wiele łatwiej znaleźć faceta, samotnym ojcom znaleźć nową matkę dla ich dziecka też jest łatwiej, ale samotnym ojcom, którzy są w dodatku…no wiesz…

- Gejami? – przytaknął szybko i kontynuował.

- Jest o wiele trudniej. – tym razem to Izzy westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. – Poza tym, który chłopak chciałby mieć chłopaka z dzieckiem, hmm? Żaden. Nie zamierzam robić sobie na nic nadziei.

W tym momencie do jego uszu doszło ciche kwilenie Jake'a; natychmiastowo Alec podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do swojego synka. Wyciągnął go z łóżeczka i przycisnął do piersi, lekko kołysząc, by uspokoić chłopca. Po dwudziestu minutach Jake się uspokoił i ponownie zasnął, wtulony w pierś ojca. Alec delikatnie położył go na powrót w łóżeczku, całując czubek jego główki.

Kiedy się obrócił, ujrzał Isabelle stojącą w progu z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jake jest moim priorytetem, to on się liczy dla mnie najbardziej.

- Wiem i nie wymagam od ciebie niczego więcej – podeszła bliżej i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu; Alec objął ją w pasie, gdy oboje spoglądali na śpiącego chłopca otulonego kołderką i ściskającego pluszową małpkę w rączkach. – Jake zawsze będzie najważniejszy dla ciebie, Alec, ale chcę byś dał sobie szansę na miłość, chociaż spróbuj. Daj sobie szansę.

- Może kiedyś dam sobie szansę… - po tym oboje wyszli z pokoju Jake'a. Nim się rozstali, telefon Alec'a zawibrował.

'_Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. Słodkich snów jeszcze raz. – Magnus'_

Isabelle patrzyła bratu przez ramię z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Daj mu szansę, kto wie, może coś dobrego z tego będzie.

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się?

Spoiler z nowego rozdziału:

**"(...)Jego usta znajdowały się teraz milimetry od ust Alec'a; jeszcze odrobina i złączy swoje usta z ustami Alec'a, w słodkim, pierwszym pocałunku; pocałunku o, którym marzył od ich pierwszego spotkania.(...)"**

Miło mi będzie usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Następny, mam nadzieję, że niedługo. A przed tym, zapraszam do czytania Role Play's, za które ostatnio znów się wzięłyśmy z Olą.

Uściski

Intoxic


	4. O przedziwnych uczuciach

A/N: Witam, witam.

Joana: cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Roxx: Och, przecież ja lubie was drażnić!

Guest: I'm really glad. If I may ask, if you do understand Polish: I assume, since you reviewed here; why review in English?

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie, z wyjątkiem moich oryginalnych boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział IV<strong>

„**O przedziwnych uczuciach"**

Magnus Bane wyczekiwał poniedziałku z ogromną dozą ekscytacji; która nie była wywołana tym, że należało zrobić projekt z tak znienawidzonego przedmiotu, jakim jest historia, ale dlatego, że miał spędzić nieokreśloną ilość czasu z Alexandrem Lightwood'em, lub jak on nazywał go w myślach – _chłopakiem marzeniem._ A kiedy w końcu poniedziałek nadszedł, Magnus omal nie skakał z ekscytacji; nie wiedział, czemu tak się zachowuje, czy rzeczywiście to było zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy po prostu czuł niewyobrażalny pociąg do Alec'a; cokolwiek to było, przyprawiało to go o dreszcze, te przyjemne dreszcze, za każdym razem, gdy jego oczy napotkały chłopaka.

- Coś ty taki radosny, co? – zapytała Tessa, gdy zamknęła swoją szafkę, znajdującą się tylko trzy szafki dalej niż Bane'a. – Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zaczniesz skakać z radości, jak opętany.

- Czy chłopak nie może się po prostu cieszyć, że jest poniedziałek? – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Mamy taki piękny dzień.

- Na zewnątrz leje jak z cebra. – skwitowała go panna Gray. – Zaczynam się martwić, że coś ci się stało. Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Mam zadzwonić po Laylę?

- Spokojnie, nie trzeba wzywać ciotki Layly. – wtrącił Ragnor, który właśnie do nich dołączył. Kiedy spojrzał na Magnusa westchnął i przewrócił oczyma, nim przeniósł wzrok na Tessę. – Magnus dziś robi projekt z historii.

- I to cię tak cieszy? – rzeczony chłopak przytaknął, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Odbija ci? Przecież ty nigdy nie cieszysz się na robienie jakiegokolwiek projektu, a co dopiero projektu z historii, przedmiotu, który szczerze nienawidzisz.

- Tessa, tu nie chodzi o projekt. – Ragnor podszedł bliżej Magnusa i chwycił go za ramię. – Tu chodzi o to, z kim on robi ten projekt.

- Z tobą, jak zwykle, prawda? – Fell pokręcił głową, a jego oczy podążyły za oczami Magnusa; kocie tęczówki były teraz wpatrzone w czarnowłosego chłopaka na końcu korytarza, który śmiał się do swojej siostry. Tessa również spojrzała w ów kierunku, a następnie dostrzegła zamarzony wyraz twarzy Magnusa. – Och! Och! Już rozumiem. Ten chłopak, to jest to ciacho, o którym Magnus nie mógł przestać mówić w zeszłym tygodniu?

- Dokładnie, ciesz się, że byłaś chora, inaczej byś była skazana na… - zrobił przerwę i odchrząknął, nie zważając na wciąż wpatrującego się z rozmarzeniem w Lightwood'a, Magnusa. – Och, jaki on jest piękny! – zmienił ton głosu, by przypominał bardziej głos Bane'a. – Taki cudowny, chyba go kocham! Wezmę z nim ślub i urodzę mu gromadkę dzieci.

- Idioto, tego nie powiedziałem! – Magnus zdawał się obudzić ze swojego stanu zapatrzenia i porządnie uderzył w ramię Ragnora, aż ten jęknął z bólu; należało mu się, za wygadywanie takich bzdur. – Poza tym, tępaku, dwóch facetów nie może mieć ze sobą dzieci, śpisz na biologii? To jest fizycznie niemożliwe.

- Jestem pewien, że coś byś wymyślił.

- Czasem jesteś tak głu… - w tym momencie, Alec i Isabelle minęli ich; niebieskooki posłał Magnusowi nieśmiały uśmiech i ciche 'cześć'. – Cześć Alexandrze, witaj Isabelle.

- Magnus, świetna kurtka – panna Lightwood okrążyła Bane'a, przytakując z aprobatą na jego nową, karminową, skórzaną kurtkę. – Gdzie kupiłeś?

- W LA, w zeszłym tygodniu, ale widziałem podobną w centrum handlowym na Manhattanie, możemy się wybrać razem na zakupy, jak chcesz. – Izzy niemal pisnęła z radości. – Może w czwartek?

- Jasne, dogadamy szczegóły… - w tym momencie, przerwał im dzwonek, anonsujący kolejne lekcje. – To ja biegnę na wf. Alec widzimy się później, Jace jedzie do Clary…to pa.

- A my gdzie się spotkamy? – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – Ja mam ostatnią muzykę…

- Poczekaj na mnie na parkingu, koło mojego samochodu, ok? – Bane przytaknął. – Później cię odwiozę do domu.

- Super, to widzimy się później, Alexandrze.

- Do później.

…

Owo **później**, przyszło nadzwyczaj szybko, wg. Magnusa; nim się obejrzał, zegar wybijał już trzecią, a to oznaczało koniec lekcji i spotkanie sam na sam z Alec'iem. Jak strzała wybiegł z Sali muzycznej, zostawiając rozsypane na wokół pianina nuty i zdezorientowaną pannę Stein za sobą, wrzeszczącą na jego zachowanie. Biegł, niemal potykając się o własne nogi, w kierunku parkingu. W końcu znalazł się przy samochodzie Alec'a; czarnym volvo, wnioskując po wyglądzie samochód miał już kilka, a może kilkanaście lat, ale wciąż wyglądał dobrze; Magnus zgadywał, że tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że Alec rzadko pozwala swojemu rodzeństwu na prowadzenie auta. Rodzeństwa Lightwood jeszcze nie było widać na parkingu, więc Magnus miał chwilkę dla siebie, by poprawić wygląd; w lusterku samochodu dostrzegł, że makijaż wciąż wyglądał dobrze, natomiast włosy były zbyt rozchwiane, choć nałożył na nie ogrom żelu i lakieru o poranku. Z wysiłkiem poprawił fryzurę, nim zorientował się, że ktoś stoi tuż obok niego.

- Mama mówiła, że jedziesz dziś do swojego chłopaka. – niewysoka ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, o równie azjatyckich rysach, co Magnus, zwróciła się do niego. – Jak mam wrócić do domu?

- Alli, Ragnor cię odwiezie. – wepchnął jej do dłoni kluczyki od swojego auta i pomachał na przyjaciela. – Powiedz cioci, że będę wieczorem.

- Masz pieniądze na taksówkę? – spojrzał na nią wymownie; jak na czternastolatkę, Alliah Daphne Stewart była dość odpowiedzialna i mądra, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kuzyna Magnusa Bane'a. Jej rodzice adoptowali go gdy miał dziesięć lat, więc w teorii był jej starszym, przyrodnim bratem. – Wiesz, że mama nie lubi, jak wracasz o późnych porach autobusem.

- Alec mnie odwiezie. – pocałował czubek jej głowy. – Już zmykaj, będę w domu wieczorem.

- Miłej zabawy z twoim chłopakiem. – wytknęła na niego język, nim oddaliła się w stronę Ragnora.

- Jeszcze nie jest moim chłopakiem! – krzyknął za nią, a w tym samym momencie dostrzegł, że Alec i Isabelle wyszli ze szkoły. Magnus, jak trącony piorunem, przybrał nonszalancką postawę i oparł się o bok samochodu, czekając na dwójkę, która była coraz bardziej się zbliżała. – Cześć.

- To, co jedziemy? – rzuciła Isabelle, nim wdrapała się na tylne siedzenie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, na co Alec tylko ją spiorunował wzrokiem.

Droga do domu Lightwoodów okazała się nie być bardzo długa; Magnus nim się spostrzegł, został wytrącony ze swojego stanu podziwiania niebieskookiego Anioła, przez zaparkowanie na podjeździe. Dom nie różnił się bardzo od innych w okolicy; duży żółty, dwupiętrowy, z ogrodem, jak większość tutaj.

Alec otworzył przed Magnusem drzwi do domu, by chłopak mógł wejść pierwszy; _gentelman_- pomyślał Bane. W środku było widać, że jeszcze nie do końca przestrzeń jest zaaranżowana; w holu wciąż stało kilka pudeł podpisanych '**ZIMA**'.

- No tak, mama jeszcze nie znalazła miejsca, gdzie to upchnąć. – Alec nerwowo potarł tył swojej szyi, nim odłożył swoją kurtkę na wierzch pudeł. – Przejdźmy może do salonu.

Magnus podążył za chłopakiem, ściągając w trakcie swoją kurtkę. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł tupot małych stóp, a tuż za nim dziecięcy głosik.

- Ta… - mały chłopczyk, o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, mniej intensywnych niż Alec'a, wbiegł do pokoju i stanął jak wryty, kiedy jego oczy napotkały Magnusa. Dziecko nie mogło mieć więcej niż trzy, może cztery lata, Bane nie był pewien. Przed długą chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w siebie, nie mówiąc nic; dziecko z przerażeniem w oczach, Magnus z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Alec podążył za wzrokiem Magnusa, obracając się, lecz nim miał okazję w pełni dostrzec na co patrzy Bane, poczuł, że coś, a raczej ktoś mocno ściska go za jedną nogę.

Chłopczyk, teraz ukryty za nogami Alec'a, raz po raz wychylał główkę i spoglądał na wysokiego mężczyznę w kolorowym ubraniu.

- Jaki on uroczy. – Magnus w końcu odezwał się, starając się utrzymać jak najbardziej przyjazny ton. – Cześć mały. – chłopczyk ponownie wychylił się zza nóg Alec'a, nie puszczając go z uścisku. Magnus kucnął i przechylił głowę w lewo, by lepiej widzieć dziecko. – Jestem Magnus, a ty?

Alec przeczesywał delikatnie włosy chłopczyka, uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Wtem do pokoju weszła kobieta, długonoga blondynka w zielonych jeansach i białym swetrze.

- Alec, już jesteś, musimy porozmawiać... – odezwała się do chłopaka, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Jej oczy podążyły wpierw na Jake'a, następnie na Alec'a i Magnusa. – Cześć.

- Cześć – Bane odezwał się, z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jestem Magnus.

- Och! – jej głos jakby stał się zaskoczony i zaciekawiony jednocześnie. – Jesteś ten Magnus? Ten, o którym Alec non stop mówi?

- Tia! – Lightwood spiorunował ją wzrokiem, nim wyplątał się z mocnego zacisku dziecka. Kucnął przed nim, obracając się plecami do Bane'a. – Jake zostań tu na chwilkę, ja zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Chłopczyk, Jake, pokiwał głową, mocno ściskając w dłoniach pluszową małpkę z kapeluszem, wciąż wpatrując się w Magnusa. Alec pociągnął Tię do ogrodu, a Magnus przestał słyszeć ich rozmowę.

- Masz fajną małpkę. – odezwał się do chłopczyka, odkładając torbę na kremową sofę. – Podoba mi się jej kapelusz. Myślisz, że twoja małpka by mi go pożyczyła? – Jake jeszcze mocniej przycisnął pluszaka do swojej piersi, jakby w obawie, że Magnus mu ją zabierze. – Hm…a może…może narysujemy twoją małpkę? Jasne, narysujmy ją, czekaj mam tu jakąś kartkę…

Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu od historii; przynajmniej jakoś lepiej ją wykorzysta niż na zbędne notatki. Następnie wyciągnął czarny długopis z torby i zaczął rysować ów maskotkę. Nim się spostrzegł, Jake podszedł bliżej niego; teraz stał niemal tuż obok jego dłoni, która tworzyła kolejne linie na papierze; i spoglądał na jego pracę.

- Domalujemy małpce kapelusz? – zwrócił się do chłopca, nie spodziewając się żadnej odpowiedzi; a jednak, został bardzo zaskoczony.

- Tak! Łóziowy! – oczka Jake'a zabłysły, kiedy się uśmiechnął do Magnus'a; Bane skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ten uśmiech nie wywołał w nim ciepła w sercu, które odwzajemnił równie ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Różowy? – chłopczyk przytaknął energicznie, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do Magnusa i pokazując mu jaki kapelusz musi mieć narysowana małpka, na swojej własnej przytulance. – Chyba nie mam różowego pisaka…

Nagle został złapany za rękę przez Jake'a i praktycznie pociągnięty; podniósł się, nie puszczając dłoni dziecka i oboje ruszyli do stołu w jadalni. Na ów stole znajdowały się rysunki i puste kartki, jak również i zestaw kredek. Magnus chwycił je w jedną rękę i razem z Jake'm wrócili do kanapy w salonie. Jake wyciągnął różową i żółtą kredkę i wepchnął je w ręce Magnusa, wskazując drugą rączką na malunek.

- Mam też pokolorować małpkę?

- Tak! – Magnus tylko się roześmiał i przystąpił do kolorowania rysunku. Nim dobrnął do końca, Jake już niemal siedział na jego kolanach, wpatrując się w kolory na kartce i szeroko uśmiechając się, ukazując szereg białych ząbków z małym ubytkiem.

- Cześć? – inny, chłopięcy głos dobiegł uszu Magnusa, wytrącając go z kolorowania. Tuż przed nim stał chłopak, na oko dziesięcioletni, z brązowymi oczyma. Bardzo podobny do Alec'a, pomijając okulary. – Kim jesteś?

- Magnus Bane, jestem kolegą Alec'a, mamy dziś robić projekt z historii…

- Racja, Alec mówił, że przyjdziesz, a gdzie jest mój brat? Ja jestem Max – wyciągnął do niego, szczupłą rękę, a gdy Magnus ją chwycił, chłopak potrząsnął nimi jak mocno tylko mógł.

- Rozmawia z Tią na zewnątrz. – w tym momencie usłyszeli odgłos zamykających się drzwi i kroki, z pewnością należące do Alec'a.

- Dobra, to zabiorę Jake'a, by wam nie przeszkadzał. – chwycił chłopczyka za rączkę i pociągnął delikatnie w swoją stronę. Magnus jeszcze na odchodne dał Jake'owi rysunek, za co został obdarowany uroczym uśmiechem od małego. – Poczytamy sobie komiksy.

- Pa! – Jake pomachał Magnusowi, nim Max wziął go w ramiona i udał się z nim na górę, z pewnym trudem; bo w końcu jaki dziesięciolatek jest w stanie dobrze utrzymać małe dziecko?

- Gdzie Jake? – panika malowała się w głosie Alec'a, gdy tylko wrócił do salonu, rozglądając się po pokoju.

- Max zabrał go na górę. – Alec zdawał się odetchnąć z ulgą, nim usiadł obok Magnusa. Dosłownie chwilę później podniósł się i pognał na górę, by moment później powrócić ze swoim laptopem i kilkoma ciężkimi książkami. – Twój braciszek jest uroczy.

- Max?

- Jake. – Magnus się uśmiechnął, gdy Alec popatrzył na niego odrobinę zdezorientowany. – Taki słodki, i chyba mnie lubi, przynajmniej dzielimy te same pasje względem żółtych, pluszowych małpek z różowym kapeluszem. Doprawdy, uroczy chłopczyk.

- Tak…uroczy – skwitował Alec, opuszczając wzrok na swój laptop.

…

Alexander Lightwood pogrążony w myślach, pracujący, tłumaczący coś, co dla Magnusa nie miało większego sensu, był cudnym zjawiskiem. Jego niebieskie oczy wypełnione iskrami, usta, poruszające się wręcz zapraszały do pocałunku; Magnus wielokrotnie, w przeciągu ostatniej godziny musiał się powstrzymywać by nie zrzucić książek i wręcz rzucić się na Alec'a, przyklejając się ustami do jego różowych, słodkich ust.

- A co ty myślisz, Magnus? – nagle głos Alec'a zdawał się złapać uwagę Magnusa.

- Absolutnie się zgadzam. – chciał wyjść z tego obronną ręką, karcąc się w myślach za nieuwagę.

- Z czym?

- Z tym co właśnie powiedziałeś? – Magnus starał się, by jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak najdalej od pytania, ale Alec wyczuł jego zamiar.

- Mhm – skwitował, cicho się śmiejąc. – W ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś, prawda?

- Ależ oczywiście, że cię słuchałem! – wymowne spojrzenie Alec'a wcale mu nie pomogło. – No dobrze, przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się skupić bo jesteś za piękny. Czy ktoś kiedyś ci powiedział, że wyglądasz bardzo pięknie? – Alec tylko pokręcił głową, rumieniąc się jak burak; zza ucha wymsknęły mu się kosmyki czarnych włosów, tuż na twarz. Automatycznie, dłoń Magnusa powędrowała do skroni Alec'a, by delikatnie wsunąć kosmyki za ucho chłopaka. Gest ten wywołał u Magnusa dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, gdy tylko dotknął twarzy chłopaka; wpatrując się w jego oczy, gładził czarne loki przez dłuższą chwilę. Bezwiednie jego ciało się przysunęło do Alec'a na kanapie, tak, że teraz stykali się kolanami; książka, która leżała na kolanach Bane'a, zsunęła się, ciężko lądując na podłodze; jednak żaden z chłopców nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Wciąż wpatrywali się sobie w oczy; błękity w złoto-zielone. Oboje czuli, że coś jest między nimi, jakaś nić, więź, nie umieli tego określić. – Nie mogę się skupić, gdy jesteś ze mną…

- Magnus… - Alec wyszeptał, kiedy Bane przeniósł swą dłoń z powrotem na skronie chłopaka i teraz delikatnie muskał jego zaróżowione policzki.

Oczy Magnusa powędrowały na usta Alec'a, które były lekko roztwarte. Powoli zaczął nachylać się w stronę Alexandra, mając na uwadze jego reakcje; póki co, chłopak nie odskoczył jak poparzony, więc Bane wziął to za dobry znak. Jego usta znajdowały się teraz milimetry od ust Alec'a; jeszcze odrobina i złączy swoje usta z ustami Alec'a, w słodkim, pierwszym pocałunku; pocałunku o, którym marzył od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Już czuł ciepły, przyspieszony oddech Alec'a na swoich ustach; jeszcze milimetr lub dwa; niemal już się stykali wargami. Magnus czekał na ten moment od tygodnia; w końcu jego marzenie miało się ziścić.

- Już jesteśmy! – Oczywiście, marzenia Magnusa rzadko się spełniały, toteż i teraz nie mógł być tak bardzo zaskoczony, że ktoś im przerwał. Z jego ust jednak wydobył się cichy wark, kiedy to Alec odskoczył od niego, jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy i z cichymi przeprosinami wymalowanymi w jego oczach.

Do salonu wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestoletni, w ciemno-brązowych włosach; tuż za nim szła odrobinę niższa kobieta, czarnowłosa z niebieskimi oczyma, jak Alec i Jake, ubrana w bardzo elegancką, czarną garsonkę. Owa kobieta musiała być ich matką.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się Magnus, podnosząc z sofy. Uśmiechnął się do dwójki dorosłych i wyciągając w ich stronę dłoń. – Jestem…

- Mamo, tato – Alec go ubiegł, szybko stając obok niego. – To właśnie Magnus Bane, kolega, o którym wam mówiłem.

- Oczywiście, witaj. – kobieta pierwsza potrząsnęła wyciągniętą dłonią Magnusa. – Jestem Maryse, a to Robert. – Mężczyzna powtórzył jej gest i udał się w nieznanym chłopakowi kierunku. – Zostaniesz z nami na obiedzie?

- Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu, pani Lightwood. – Maryse już szykowała się do odpowiedzi, ale Magnus kontynuował. – Poza tym – spojrzał na zegar na ścianie, który właśnie wybił piątą. – Już późno i powinienem zbierać się do domu, tak. Miło mi było panią poznać.

- Wzajemnie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz. – Bane posłał jej uśmiech, nim zebrał swoją torbę.

- Odwiozę Magnusa i wracam z powrotem. – Alec zwrócił się do matki. – Jake jest na górze z Max'em i Izzy.

- Alec nie musisz mnie odwozić – Magnus szepnął do niego w holu, gdy wiązał swoje buty. – Mogę wezwać taksówkę, albo wrócić metrem…

- Nie pozwoliłbym ci wracać metrem, kiedy jest tak ciemno, kto wie, kogo tam możesz spotkać. – chłopak zapiął swoją czarną kurtkę i otworzył drzwi Magnusowi. – Poza tym, to żaden problem dla mnie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Dość szybko znaleźli się pod domem Magnusa, za szybko jak dla niego; nie zdążył nawet przemyśleć tego _'prawie-pocałunku'_. Teraz kiedy Alec parkował, Magnus prowadził sam ze sobą wewnętrzną debatę: czy spróbować jeszcze raz, czy może Alec nie chce?

- Magnus? – oczy Alec'a były wpatrzone w Magnusa z niemym zapytaniem. – Wszystko gra?

- Tak. Posłuchaj, ja dziś zrobię swoją część prezentacji i jak się spotkamy, jutro? – Alec przytaknął. – Będziemy mogli ją w końcu skończyć. Przepraszam, że dziś nie byłem skupiony, ale naprawdę, trudno być skupionym, kiedy taka piękność siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie, kochanie. – ach, policzki Alec'a znów były szkarłatne; Magnus osobiście uwielbiał ten odcień na chłopaku. – Ale obiecuję ci, że zrobię swoją część, obiecuję.

- W…wierzę ci.

- Do jutra. – Magnus otworzył drzwiczki od samochodu, lecz nim wysiadł, szybko odwrócił się jeszcze do Alec'a i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego twarzy; tak, że jego usta w połowie były na ustach Alec'a, a w połowie na zachodziły na policzek. Przez kilka sekund Alec był nieruchomy, Magnus pomyślał, że chłopak tego nie chce, ale wtedy został zaskoczony. Alexander ruszył głową tak, że teraz ich usta się złączyły w prawdziwym pocałunku.

Pocałunek ten nie był jakiś super profesjonalny, skąd, był bardziej niepewny, może nawet momentami niechlujny; ale z drugiej strony był słodki i taki niewinny, jak Alec; przyprawił Magnusa znów o to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

Przerwał im dźwięk wydobywający się z kieszeni spodni Magnusa; oboje ciężko oddychali, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli; oboje niemal równie gorący na twarzy. Bane wydobył swój telefon i otworzył wiadomość.

'_Przestań się migdalić. Mama mówi, że kolacja stygnie' – Allie. _

- Chyba powinienem iść do środka. – Alec tylko pokiwał głową, jakby bojąc się otworzyć usta. – To…tak…do zobaczenia jutro, Alexandrze. Tak, do zobaczenia…

- Do zobaczenia… - Lightwood wyszeptał, kiedy Magnus zamykał drzwi. Kiedy znalazł się na ganku, tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi, jeszcze raz obrócił się w stronę samochodu i pomachał na pożegnanie Alec'owi. W następnym momencie patrzył, jak czarne volvo znika z jego podjazdu.

Stał na ganku jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, rozpamiętując słodki pocałunek z Alec'iem.

* * *

><p>AN: I jak wrażenia?

Ha! Pocałowali się! No i Magnus poznał Jake'a! Myślicie, że Alec powinien pozwolić Magnusowi dalej wierzyć w to nieporozumienie, czy powinien wyjaśnić, że Jake nie jest jego bratem?

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic

PS. Gdyby ktoś chciał poczytać, dodałam one-shota, który może być traktowany jako one shot do Ty I Ja To Jedno.


	5. Detektyw potrzebny od zaraz!

A/N: Witam!

Roxx: My to wiemy, a może i Magnus wkrótce to odkryje. Może rzeczywiście łatwiej mu się będzie oswoić z wiedzą, o Jake'u.

Szerlotka: Dziękuję bardzo. Cieszę się, że się podoba.

Dziękuję za wszystkie śledzenia, polubienia i komentarze.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem moich oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział V<strong>

„**Detektyw potrzebny od zaraz!"**

Alec wrócił do domu w zawrotnie szybkim tempie, nie łamiąc żadnych przepisów ruchu drogowego w międzyczasie, choć jemu zdawało się, że jedzie ekstremalnie szybko. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym, że chciał w rekordowo krótkim czasie znaleźć się w domu, czy też tak wpłynął na niego pocałunek z Magnusem.

Kiedy Alec wyobrażał sobie ten pocałunek w głowie, już wcześniej; chciał złączyć swoje usta z ustami Bane'a już od pewnego czasu, lecz był zbyt nieśmiały by wykonać pierwszy krok, w końcu on był typowym szaraczkiem, a Magnus był…Magnus jest najbardziej otwartą osobą jaką Alec dotychczas poznał. Kiedy wyobrażał to sobie wcześniej, miało to wyglądać bardziej filmowo, może nawet z dozą romantyczności, jak w filmach miłosnych. Nie, Alec nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie jak te wszystkie dziewczęta z filmu, że uniesie mu się nóżka, gdy chłopak go pocałuje pierwszy raz. Nie wyobrażał sobie też, że omal nie zemdleje z emocji przy pocałunku, że będzie trzeba go cucić solami trzeźwiącymi, jak zwykła to opowiadać jego pra-babka, gdy pra-dziadek pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Miał to być zwykły pocałunek, najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. A jednak był całkiem inny. Był **niezwykły.**

- Halo – ktoś popukał w szybę samochodu; Alec otworzył okno i spojrzał na wymownie spoglądającą na niego Isabellę. – Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tu siedzieć?

- Już idę. – wysiadł z samochodu i razem z siostrą udał się na górę, wprost do pokoju Jake'a. Chłopczyk właśnie słuchał, jak Max czyta mu jeden ze swoich komiksów, czy książek, Alec nie był pewien co to było, ważne było, że Jake był o dziwo zainteresowany. Nie co dzień, najmłodszy z Lightwoodów był tak pochłonięty przez czyjeś czytanie, zwłaszcza dość długie, a ów książeczka miała kilkanaście stron na pewno.

- Tatuś! – Jake wykrzyknął, gdy tylko jego oczka spoczęły na Alec'u, wyciągnął rączki w stronę ojca by ten wziął go w ramiona. Nawet teraz, gdy Jake miał już prawie trzy lata, uwielbiał być na rękach u Alec'a, zostało mu to od urodzenia, choć już nie był tak lekki jak niedawno.

- Chodź tu małpko – Starszy chłopak wziął go na ręce, a Jake automatycznie oplótł swoje nóżki dookoła brzucha Alec'a, kładąc główkę na jego ramieniu; swoje drobne rączki ułożył na szyi ojca, starając się go mocno ścisnąć. – Jadłeś już kolację?

- Tak!

- Tak – Max mu zawtórował, podnosząc się z podłogi, z komiksami w rękach. – Mama już dawno zrobiła kolację, twoją porcję zostawiła w kuchni, bo cię nie było. – Alec tylko przytaknął i poczochrał włosy młodszego brata. – Hej, ten twój kolega, wygląda jak postać z mojej mangi.

- Magnus? – Max przytaknął, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Przekażę mu.

- A przyjdzie tu jeszcze kiedyś?

- Z pewnością – tym razem to Isabelle się odezwała z tym tajemniczym i jednocześnie przerażająco szaleńczym uśmieszkiem, który zwykle pokazywała, gdy jakiś szalony, bardzo szalony plan formował się w jej umyśle. – Magnus będzie tu bywał bardzo często.

- Izz…

- Wykąp i połóż spać Jake'a, a potem sobie pogadamy. – po tych słowach opuściła pokój chłopczyka. Alec już wiedział, że Isabelle będzie go przesłuchiwać, jak agentka CBŚ.

Pół godziny później, Jake był już czyściutki i gotowy by pójść spać, jeszcze gdyby tak chętnie zamknął oczka w swoim łóżeczku, które teraz bardziej było łóżkiem dla niego z opuszczonymi do połowy barierkami, Alec byłby najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi; jeszcze nie dowieźli ze sklepu nowego łóżka, które Alec wybrał dwa dni temu. Już wkrótce miał zakończyć urządzanie pokoju dla swojego syna, by w końcu mały chłopczyk mógł się nim cieszyć całkowicie.

- A co to za rysunek? – błękitne oczy Alexandra natrafiły na żółtą małpę z różowym kapeluszem, namalowaną na kartce papieru. Podniósł ów rysunek z podłogi i przypatrzył się liniom. Jake, wciąż na jego rękach, ubrany w zieloną piżamkę w małpki; ten chłopczyk zdecydowanie miał obsesję na punkcie tych zwierząt; spoglądał również na rysunek, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Kto ci narysował taki piękny obrazek, kochanie?

Przez chwilę Jake był pogrążony w ciszy, wyglądał na skupionego, kiedy patrzył na malunek w dłoni ojca.

- A…M…- znów popatrzył na żółtą małpkę i nagle jakby coś go olśniło – Agnu…s…

- Magnus? – chłopczyk żywo pokiwał głową, nim z jego buzi wyrwał się półgłośny ziew. – Czas spać małpko.

Po dwudziestu minutach i kołysance, Jake w końcu zasnął, ze swoim pluszakiem pod ręką; wyglądał słodko. Za każdym razem serce Alec'a wręcz rozpływało się na ten widok; nigdy nie miał tego dość.

Kiedy Alec wszedł do swojej sypialni, Isabelle już siedziała wygodnie na środku łóżka, na stoliku nocnym paliła się lampka, teraz skierowana na dziewczynę. Chłopak poczuł się prawie jak a przesłuchaniu.

I dużo się nie pomylił. Isabella natychmiast chwyciła go za rękaw swetra i pociągnęła w dół, by siadł obok niej.

- Już, mów, jak księdzu na spowiedzi.

- Co mam mówić? – wzruszył na nią ramionami i próbował uciec wzrokiem, lecz panna Lightwood na to nie pozwoliła; chwyciła go za podbródek, zmuszając by patrzył w jej orzechowe oczy.

- Co jest między tobą a Magnusem? – przewróciła oczami, a Alec popatrzył na nią odrobinę zmieszanym wzrokiem. – No, jesteście już parą, czy jak?

- Nie. – Izzy westchnęła głośno, a jej ramiona opadły. – Znaczy nie wiem.

- Nie wiesz? Czyli coś zaszło między wami na dole? – w tym momencie oczy Izzy zabłysnęły, jak miliony monet, na jej usta wstąpił zawadiacki uśmieszek. – Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, ze szczegółami.

- Nie będę ci mówił o swoim życiu prywatnym – Alec chciał wstać, ale jego siostra złapała go mocno za ramiona i popchnęła na łóżko. W mgnieniu oka usiadła na nim okrakiem i przyszpiliła jego ramiona do łóżka. Izzy nie była ciężka, ale kiedy wkładała całą swą siłę w powstrzymywanie czegoś, bądź kogoś jak w tym przypadku, nie sposób było jej się pozbyć.

- Mów!

- Nie!

- Mów! – powiedziała głośniej, napierając na niego jeszcze mocniej. – Mów Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwoodzie! Co zaszło między tobą a gorącym Magnusem?

- No dobra! – syknął na nią, próbując ponownie zrzucić ją z własnego ciała, lecz po raz kolejny jego plan spalił na panewce. – Całowaliśmy się… - na twarz Izzy wstępował powoli szeroki uśmiech – Ale tylko raz!

- I jak było? Z języczkiem? Długo? Krótko? Dużo śliny?

- Ew – to był jedyny komentarz Alec'a na słowa jego siostry. – Normalny pocałunek. I nie, nie było w nim dużo śliny. Fuj. Było…przyjemnie.

- Przyjemnie? – Isabelle spojrzała na niego wymownie, a uśmieszek nie schodził z jej twarzy. – Zdaje mi się, że było bardziej niż przyjemnie, co? Rumienisz się jak burak, braciszku.

- Było… - na chwilę w umyśle Alec'a znów pojawiła się scena pocałunku z samochodu. Ponownie mógł prawie poczuć, usta Magnusa na swoich; ten słodki smak owocowej gumy, którą chłopak żuł kilka minut wcześniej. Tę miękkość jego doświadczonych ust, które przypasowały się do ust Alec'a. Te dokładne ruchy jego warg, którymi łapał wargi Alec'a. I w końcu to przyjemne ciepło, które Alec czuł na policzkach, ciele i w sercu, kiedy pocałunek się zakończył. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł i bardzo mu się to podobało, że to właśnie Bane był pierwszym, z którym miał okazję doświadczyć czegoś tak… - Było **niezwykle**…

Izzy tylko zachichotała i pocałowała czerwony policzek Alec'a; cieszyła się ze szczęścia brata. Co jak co, ale Alec zasługiwał na odrobinę szczęścia w miłości w swoim życiu. I być może to Magnus Bane będzie tym, który da mu to szczęście.

…

Kiedy Jace dotarł na stołówkę tego popołudnia, natychmiast zlokalizował swoich nowych kolegów; siedzieli przy ich stoliku, jak zwykli go nazywać. Sebastian droczył się ze swoją, piękną siostrą, a Jordan miał oczy wlepione w Mayę, która żywo dyskutowała z Simon'em o grach komputerowych.

- W końcu jesteś Jace – Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując puste miejsce obok jego siostry. – Alec i Izzy już poszli na jakieś zajęcia, więc dziś jemy w mniejszej grupie. Co tam? Masz dziwną minę, wszystko gra?

Jace rozejrzał się po całej Sali, lokalizując osoby, które jadły lunch.

- Jace? – tym razem to Jordan się odezwał, który przestał wgapiać się w swą ukochaną. – Stary, co się z tobą dzieje?

- Co wiecie o Bane'ie? – nagle wydukał, spoglądając na osoby przy ich stoliku. Od wczorajszej nocy ten plan formował się w jego umyśle, odkąd usłyszał rozmowę jego rodzeństwa.

- W jakim sensie? Co chcesz wiedzieć? – Clary spojrzała z ukosa na blondyna, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

- Muszę o nim wiedzieć wszystko. Jak najszybciej. – jego przyjaciele patrzyli na niego zmieszanymi wzrokami. – Chodzi o to, że Bane podoba się mo…mojej siostrze i chcę wiedzieć o nim wszystko, nim pozwolę jej się z nim spotykać.

- Ale Izzy wie, że on też lubi chłopaków, prawda? – wtrącił Jordan, a jego oczy pomknęły w kierunku omawianego chłopaka. Bane siedział przy stoliku ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, spoglądając raz po raz na swój telefon; Jace podejrzewał, że konwersował właśnie z Alec'iem.

- Jest bi? – cała piątka siedząca przy stoliku przytaknęła.- Był z kimś ze szkoły w związku?

- Ze Scottem – wzrok Jace'a był pytający. – Woolsey Scott, chłopak z wymiany międzynarodowej. On był z Londynu i przeniósł się do naszej szkoły, gdy ja byłem w dziesiątej klasie. – mówił Sebastian. – On przeniósł się tu na ostatni rok. I wtedy też wyszło na jaw, że Bane'a kręci jedno i drugie. Potem był taki krótki epizod z tym…ten koleś co był u nas przez miesiąc…z Peru taki…

- Imasu – przerwał mu Simon. – Ale nazwiska nie pamiętam, chłopak był w klasie jedenastej, w klasie Magnusa wtedy.

- Ah i ostatnia ofiara Bane'a, lub odwrotnie, to Bane był jej ofiarą – Jordan się zaśmiał. – panna Camille Belcourt, zwana przez wszystkich wampirzycą Belcourt, bo wysysa miłość z naiwnych chłopców. – westchnął dramatycznie – Biedni ci, którzy staną się jej ofiarami. Rozkocha was w sobie, a potem zdepcze wam serce na waszych oczach…

- Kółko dramatyczne było wczoraj, Jordan – Maya posłała mu krzywy uśmieszek. – Ale tak, chłopaki mają rację, co do partnerów i partnerek Bane'a. Było ich wiele. Chodzą pogłoski, że Bane lubi szybkie numerki i rzadko jego związki trwają dłużej niż dwa miesiące.

- Mhm – Jace zapamiętywał każdą informację, dostarczoną mu przez znajomych. – A powiecie mi jeszcze jaki typ lubi?

- Och, chyba każdy o tym słyszał. – Jordan ponownie się zaśmiał. – Jego ulubionym typem są osoby z czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Zdaje się, że Izzy ma choć jeden z tych atrybutów.

- No, a Alec ma oba. Niech się ma na straży. – dodał Simon, cichym tonem jakby tylko do Clary i Jace'a.

- Racja, Alec jest wręcz idealnym typem dla Bane'a – rzucił Sebastian, dokańczając swoje frytki. – Szczęściem, nie jest przebrzydłym fagasem.

Jace tylko sztucznie się uśmiechnął i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Magnusa, próbując pogrupować to, co wie do tej pory.

…

- Clary, cześć – Catarina uśmiechnęła się do rudowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie wyciągała zestaw pędzli; za moment miała się zacząć lekcja sztuki. – Co słychać?

- W porządku? – nie co dzień panna Loss rozmawiała, a przynajmniej sama zagajała rozmowę z Fray. – A u ciebie?

- Świetnie. – odparła blondynka, również wyciągając swoje pędzle. – Przyjaźnisz się z Lightwoodami, prawda? – Clary potwierdziła – Co mi powiesz, o Alec'u?

- Alec'u?

- Tak, o Alec'u Lightwoodzie.

- Alec to cichy i zamknięty w sobie chłopak. – zaczęła mówić, a jednocześnie chwyciła zieloną farbę w dłonie. – Małomówny, lubi mocniejszą muzykę i czytać, często widzę go z książką.

- Aha, a w kwestii uczuć? – na to panna Fray spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

- O co ci chodzi, Catarino?

- O to, kogo lubi Alec.

- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – wzruszyła ramionami i odstawiła farbę. – Jeśli ci się podoba, to pogadaj z nim. Albo lepiej pogadaj z Izzy, ona jest w końcu jego siostrą, będzie wiedziała więcej o Alec'u niż ja.

I na tym zakończyły rozmowę, przerwaną przez wtargnięcie do Sali nauczycielki od sztuki.

- Clary nic nie wie – godzinę później, Cate wzdychała na ramieniu Ragnora, siedząc przed szkołą na ławce. – Może trzeba zagadać Izzy albo Jace'a?

- A może nie powinniśmy się mieszać, do życia miłosnego Magnusa – zawtórował jej Fell, zarzucając ramię na jej ramiona. Nie, nie byli parą; byli bardziej jak rodzeństwo dla siebie. Ragnor był od kilku miesięcy zakochany w kimś innym, lecz jak zwykle był zbyt nieśmiały by zrobić pierwszy krok; z kolei Cate miała starszego chłopaka – studenta drugiego roku medycyny. – Zawsze się to źle kończy, nie tylko dla nas; ugh, wciąż mam w głowie ten obraz, gdy nakryliśmy go z Woolsey'em w mojej sypialni, na imprezie.

- Przestań, gdyby nie my, to wciąż by był w związku z tą harpią. – westchnęła głośno, starając się wymyśleć, kogo mogłaby wypytać o najstarszego Lightwood'a. – A może tak Simon Lewis? On też się trzyma z Alec'iem, prawda?

- Nie sądzę, Simon siedzi przy ich stoliku, bo przyjaźni się z Clary, a Clary jest siostrą Sebastiana.

- Racja. – przez chwilę oboje byli pogrążeni w ciszy. – No to jak sprawdzimy tego Alec'a?

- Nie wiem, Catie.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, dopuścić by ten chłopak złamał serce Magnusowi. – oświadczyła stanowczo, złączając swoją dłoń z dłonią Ragnora. – Nie pozwolę, by po raz kolejny miał złamane serce, już wiele razy cierpiał z miłości.. – podniosła się z ławki i pocałowała Ragnora w policzek. – Ah, popytam jeszcze tu i tam, poobserwuję. Idę zrobić rekonesans.

- Hej Holmes'ie! – Ragnor rzucił za nią, kiedy Cate się oddalała; dziewczyna obróciła się do niego z jej typowym uśmiechem i radością w oczach. – A nie potrzebujesz Watson'a?

- Chodź ty mój Watson'ie – W mgnieniu oka Ragnor znalazł się przy dziewczynie i chwycił jej dłoń w swoją. Razem weszli ponownie do szkoły, by dalej prowadzić swoje małe śledztwo w sprawie Alec'a Lightwood'a.

W tym samym czasie, Jace Lightwood robił to samo, wciąż dowiadywał się coraz to nowszych informacji o Magnusie Bane'ie.

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się?

Wiem, zabrakło tu Malec'a, ale chciałam wam pokazać, jak to rodzeństwo/przyjaciele potrafią się wmieszać w życie miłosne brata/przyjaciela.

Opinie będą mile widziane

Intoxic


	6. Miłosne zawirowania

A/N: Witam!

Szerlotka: Jak zwykle, bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa! Miłość Ragnora niedługo sie ujawni, ale myślę, że nie będzie to zaskoczenie. Ja po prostu głęboko wierzę, że ta dwójka się kochała, nawet jeśli to nie było pokazane.

Roxx: Ktoś musi się troszczyć o nich ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych postaci.

Ten rozdział dzieje się podczas poprzedniego i po nim. Chciałam uzupełnić/ wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy z poprzedniego rozdziału.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VI<strong>

„**Miłosne zawirowania" **

Magnus wciąż miał nogi z waty, kiedy zamknął drzwi od domu. Słodki smak pocałunku z Alexandrem wciąż pozostawał na jego ustach. To było niesamowite doznanie. Jasne, Magnus wielokrotnie wcześniej się całował, ale nigdy żaden pocałunek nie był tak słodki, czysty, niewinny, prosty a jednocześnie przyprawiający go o milion przeróżnych uczuć, z których części nawet nie umiał nazwać; ale bardzo mu się podobały te odczucia.

- Rany, szczerzysz się jakbyś wygrał konkurs na Miss Świata - Alli patrzyła na niego wymownie, gdy Magnus wciąż opierał się o drzwi frontowe. - Twój chłopak jest tak dobry w całowaniu?

- Nie jest jeszcze moim chłopakiem - pocałował czubek jej głowy - Ale jest...cudownie się z nim całuje.

- To kiedy go przyprowadzisz, by mama i tata go poznali?

- Kogo przyprowadzi? - w holu rozległ się głęboki męski głos, gdy Arthur Stewart wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu. Był wysokim, blondynem o zielonych oczach; z kwadratową szczęką, wysoko osadzonymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Gdyby Magnus go nie znał całe swoje życie, pomyślałby, że kiedyś był modelem.

- Swojego nowego chłopaka - Alli uśmiechnęła się do ojca i porwała Magnusa w stronę kuchni. - Mamo Mags ma nowego chłopaka!

- Doprawdy skarbie? - Layla Stewart, 42- letnia kobieta, matka trójki dzieci; dwoje biologicznych i jedno adoptowane. Nauczycielka gry na pianinie, posiadająca własną szkołę muzyczną. Patrzyła teraz na Magnusa z matczyną miłością. Odkąd tylko Bane trafił do ich rodziny, 8 lat temu, pokochała go jak własne dziecko; i to nie tylko dlatego, że był synem jej młodszej siostry, ale dlatego, że Magnusa po prostu nie da się nie kochać. - To kiedy go przyprowadzisz, byśmy z ojcem go poznali?

- Alexander jeszcze nie jest moim chłopakiem, ciociu. - Magnus nie mówił do niej _'mamo',_ ani do Arthura _'tato'_, zawsze **'ciociu'** i **'wujku'**, ale starszym to nie przeszkadzało. Nie to, że Magnus nie uważał ich za rodziców, bo uważał, byli jego opiekunami przez połowę jego życia, ale nie mógł się zmusić by nazywać ich mamą i tatą, te tytuły należały do innych ludzi; ludzi, których nie było przy nim od wielu, wielu lat.

- Alexander? Ten chłopak, z którym robisz projekt do szkoły? - tym razem to pan Stewart się włączył do rozmowy, siadając na krześle przy stole w kuchni. Magnus przytaknął, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, kiedy bezwiednie w jego umyśle znów pojawił się obraz niebieskookiego chłopaka.

- Tak - Alli ponownie zaczęła mówić - A jaki on przystojny! szkoda, że nie ma tak przystojnego młodszego brata. Jace nie jest tak piękny jak Alexander. Poza tym Jace łasi się do siostry Sebastiana, widziałam na własne oczy.

- Rośnie nam tu mały detektyw - Magnus potargał włosy dziewczynie, zyskując od niej za to kuksańca w bok.

Właśnie wtedy przerwał im telefon. Arthur podniósł się z krzesła i odszedł, by odebrać. Po kilku minutach wrócił z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Kto dzwonił? - Layla zapytała, nakładając każdemu jego porcję lasagne.

- Seth, wraca w weekend do domu.

- Super! - Alli i Magnus wykrzyknęli jak jeden mąż, nim wszyscy zaczęli spożywać kolację

...

Magnus się spóźnił, co nie było jakąś nowością, na lekcję historii następnego dnia. Na szczęście, to nie on i Alec byli pierwszą grupą, która prezentowała swoją pracę.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - szepnął do Alec'a, gdy zajął miejsce obok niego, spoglądając na niego z wymalowanym żalem w oczach. - Zaspałem, a Alli mnie nie obudziła. Ciocia rano wyszła, a wuje…

- W porządku Magnus - Alec się zaśmiał, klepiąc go delikatnie po dłoni - Zdążyłeś na naszą prezentację. Masz swoją część?

- Mam, wszystko zrobiłem w nocy. Nie zawiodę cię, Alexandrze.

Ostatecznie ich prezentacja wyszła całkiem nieźle, przynajmniej tak uważał Magnus. Czego im brakowało w wiedzy, Magnus nadrabiał oczarowywaniem słuchaczy swoim uśmiechem, w tym nauczyciela. Koniec końców, pan Starkweather postawił im po piątce, komentując, że jeszcze nikt tak nie zainteresował całej klasy w ten sposób.

- Wyszło dobrze, prawda? - Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko do Alec'a, tuż przed dzwonkiem. - Alec, możemy porozmawiać? O wczorajszym wieczorze?

Jak na zawołanie, policzki Alec'a oblały się szkarłatem, a jego usta zacisnęły się w linię.

- Jasne, ale...um...muszę teraz lecieć...pogadamy później, pa…

- Ale Alec… - i już go nie było, jak starzała wyleciał z sali, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie Bane'owi przez ramię. - Ale co z nami? - Magnus dodał po cichu, sam do siebie.

...

Magnus był nieco zaskoczony plotką, która się pojawiła w szkole jeszcze tego samego dnia, tuż po lunchu. Nie był zaskoczony samą istotą plotki, ale drugą osobą, która była w centrum rzeczonego komunikatu. Chciał by to ktoś inny był w centrum tej plotki, ktoś inny z tej rodziny.

Właśnie dlatego teraz przedzierał się przez korytarz w stronę sali gimnastycznej; nie, nie miał w tym czasie zajęć wf-u, ale musiał to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

- Magnus! To damska przebieralnia! - jedna z pół roznegliżowanych dziewcząt rzuciła głośno, zakrywając się koszulką. Bane zamknął oczy, kładąc dłoń jeszcze na oczach, by podkreślić iż 'nie patrzy'. - Wynoś się stąd!

- Chcę tylko pogadać z Izzy Lightwood. Izzy, możesz wyjść na zewnątrz, to ważne. - krzyknął praktycznie w przestrzeń, nie wiedząc gdzie znajduje się w tym momencie rzeczona dziewczyna. - Izzy?

- No już jestem - ktoś złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął w stronę drzwi; miał nadzieję, że to panna Lightwood. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę przed sobą. – O co chodzi?

- Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak mam to powiedzieć. – zaczął niepewnie; po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się niepewnie, rozmawiając z dziewczyną. Magnus nigdy nie był wstydliwy, nie należał do tego typu chłopaków, zawsze mówił otwarcie o wszystkim. A jednak teraz, stojąc tu przez Izzy, która swoją drogą dziwnie na niego spoglądała, nagle jakby zabrakło mu języka w gębie. – Dobra, będę mówić prosto z mostu. Pochlebia mi to, że Ci się podobam Izzy, jesteś piękną i cudowną dziewczyną, ale ja nie jestem zainteresowany w ten sposób. Chodzi o to, że mnie się podoba ktoś inny, t…

- Moment! – przerwała mu stanowczo – Jakie, ty mi się podobasz? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Jesteś seksowny, ale nie w moim typie Magnus. Stanowczo nie w moim typie.

Na te słowa Magnus Bane zgłupiał, patrzył na dziewczynę przed sobą z prawie wydętymi oczyma. Jak na zawołanie, słów mu zabrakło; mógł tylko mrugać z ogłupienia i co chwila otwierać i zamykać usta.

- Nie rozumiem – odezwał się w końcu, po kilku może kilkunastu minutach. – Przecież Jace zaczął pytać o mnie po szkole, bo ci się podobam i chce; i tu cytuje co mi powiedziano; 'wybadać czy jestem odpowiednim kolesiem dla jego siostry, nim zacznie się z nim spotykać'. W sensie zanim ty zaczniesz się ze mną spotykać.

- Kto ci to powiedział?

- No dziewczyny na zajęciach z geografii; znaczy usłyszałem jak mówią o mnie i Jace'ie, więc grzecznie zapytałem o co im chodzi, a wtedy one wyjaśniły, że Jace o mnie pytał tu i tam, dla ciebie.

- Jace? Mój brat? – Magnus tylko przytaknął – Rozumiem, wyjaśnię to, bez obaw.

…

I rzeczywiście wyjaśniła. Godzinę później, po zajęciach z wf-u, Izzy wręcz dorwała i porwała Jace'a, nim mógł zniknąć z kolegami, tuż po jego lekcji angielskiego.

- Ał – krzyknął, gdy wbiła mu paznokcie w rękę – Oszalałaś Izzy?!

- A ty? – blondyn spojrzał na nią na poły zmieszany, na poły poddenerwowany – Co ci strzeliło do głowy, by rozpowiadać w szkole, że podoba mi się Magnus, co? Odbiło ci, do reszty Jace?

Chłopak rozejrzał się po korytarzu i zaciągnął siostrę w stronę toalet, szczegółowo mówiąc, do toalety męskiej. Dzieciak z dziewiątej klasy właśnie kończył myć ręce, kiedy Jace się do niego zwrócił.

- Ty, wypad stąd, no już! – głos Lightwood'a był głośny i dość przerażający dla młodszego chłopaka, toteż natychmiast wybiegł z łazienki. Jace jeszcze się nachylił i zajrzał pod drzwi od kabin; nikogo nie było. Obrócił się do siostry, która teraz spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem w oczach. – A co innego miałem powiedzieć, co?

- Ale skąd ci tak idiotyczny pomysł przyszedł do głowy, co? Mnie podoba się Magnus?

- Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Alec'iem wczoraj. – na to oczy Izzy zrobiły się ogromne, usta jej się otworzyły w szoku. – Przestań Izz, ja wiem.

- Ale skąd? Jak? Kiedy ci Alec powiedział?

- On tego nie pamięta, ale tej nocy, na imprezie, gdzie upił się i przespał z nią… - Jace nie lubił matki Jake'a, a znienawidził ją bardziej gdy zdecydowała się porzucić dziecko. – był tak wstawiony, że nie bardzo wiedział co mi mówi. Ale przyznał się, że jest gejem, nawet wspomniał, że wtedy mu się podobałem. Powiedział mi wszystko. Oczywiście jak wytrzeźwiał to już nie pamiętał ani słowa z tego co mi powiedział, ale ja pamiętałem. Nie chciałem się zdradzać, że wiem, skoro nie jest jeszcze w stanie mi tego powiedzieć wprost, ja poczekam, aż Alec będzie gotów mi powiedzieć. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, by Bane go skrzywdził, dlatego powiedziałem, że to tobie się podoba, żebym miał jakieś podstawy w prowadzeniu mojego śledztwa. – Izzy tylko kiwała głową – to dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybym tak bez przyczyny rozpytywał się o Magnusa, prawda? Mógłby pomyśleć, że na niego lecę czy coś.

- Tak, pomyślał, że to ja na niego lecę. – w tym momencie drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i jakiś dziesiątoklasista wszedł, ale gdy jego oczy spoczęły na dwójce, natychmiast się wycofał. – Dobra Jace, trzymajmy tę farsę dalej. Możesz wypytywać o Magnus, mówiąc, że podoba mi się. Też nie chcę by on skrzywdził Alec'a, nie pozwolę na to. A ja też popytam tu i tam o przeszłość Magnusa, będę też miała na uwadze, jak się rozwija związek między naszym bratem a Bane'm.

- Super – przybili sobie piątkę, jak zwykli robić to jako dzieci. – To co? Do dzieła partnerko.

- Do dzieła.

…

- Alec, możemy w końcu pogadać? – Magnusowi w końcu udało się złapać Alec'a samego; idealna okazja by porozmawiać, nim odjadą do domów. – Unikasz mnie cały dzień.

To była prawda, Alec unikał Magnusa; nie dlatego, że nie chciał go widzieć, skądże znowu, ale dlatego, że nie wiedział co mu ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co Magnus chciałby usłyszeć od niego w związku z wczorajszym pocałunkiem. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie ten pocałunek ich przenosi, na jaki poziom znajomości. Alec był w tym wszystkim porządnie zagubiony.

- Chcesz czy nie, pogadamy. – I tak Magnus wręcz władował się do samochodu Alec'a, zatrzaskując drzwi od strony pasażera. – Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki nie porozmawiamy, Alexandrze. Radzę ci posadzić tyłek na fotelu obok i zamknąć drzwi od środka.

Alec wziął głęboki wdech i zajął miejsce obok Magnusa, w samochodzie, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Wziął jeszcze jeden wdech i obrócił twarz w stronę Bane'a, który spoglądał na niego wymownie. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez kilka minut, pozostając w ciszy, w tle tylko było słychać odgłosy silników samochodów, którymi uczniowie odjeżdżali do domu.

- Unikasz mnie cały dzień. To chodzi o pocałunek? Nie podobało ci się? Rozumiem, jeśli…

- Mój boże, pomyślałeś, że mi się nie podobało? – przerwał mu stanowczo, a Magnus spojrzał na niego odrobinę zdezorientowany – Magnus, ten pocałunek z tobą…to było coś niesamowitego… - Alec był już czerwony na twarzy, kiedy oczy Magnusa wypełniły się iskierkami radości. – Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem. Bardzo mi się podobał ten pocałunek.

- To czemu mnie unikałeś cały dzień, jak diabeł święconej wody?

- Bo nie wiem, czego ode mnie teraz oczekujesz - w końcu wydusił z siebie, po kilku minutach ciszy. – Nie wiem, jak mam się teraz zachowywać w twoim towarzystwie, nie wiem co mam mówić, co robić, po prostu nie wiem tego.

- Jestem twoim pierwszym chłopakiem? – wyrwało się Magnusowi, a Alec oblał się jeszcze bardziej rumieńcem, o ile to było możliwe. – Znaczy, jeśli chcesz bym był twoim chłopakiem, znaczy… wróć, jestem pierwszym chłopakiem, który chce być z tobą?

- Tak – Alec odpowiedział niemal szeptem – teraz pewnie się będziesz śmiał, co? Że nie jestem doświadczony, tylko, że jestem jakimś nie…

Magnus zamknął mu usta, skradając mu krótki pocałunek. Alec był zbyt zaskoczony by cokolwiek zrobić, jednak Bane zdawał się nie wyczuwać tego chwilowego zamrożenia Alec'a; kiedy się odsunęli od siebie, a raczej Magnus oderwał się od jego ust, uśmiechał się jak szalony.

- Kotku wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – nadal szczerzył się do Alec'a, a chłopak nie mógł wręcz nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. – To nawet lepiej, bo możesz być tylko mój. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mi to pochlebia, że to ze mną się pierwszy raz całowałeś…

- To nie jest do końca prawda – Magnus spojrzał na niego zmieszany, a uśmiech powoli schodził mu z ust. – Znaczy nie jestem pewien, czy pocałunki podczas gry się liczą? Kiedy miałem 14 lat byliśmy na imprezie u takiego kolesia z mojej klasy i wiesz…trochę piliśmy, jak to dzieciaki na imprezach – Bane kiwał głową – I graliśmy w butelkę, za każdym razem gdy…

- Znam tę grę Alec. – w jego tonie słychać było lekkie chichotanie, zwłaszcza kiedy sobie wyobraził młodszego Alec'a całującego dziewczyny. – Więc całowałeś się z dziewczynami? – Lightwood przytaknął – I chłopakami?

- Nie, tylko z dziewczynami. Ty jesteś moim…znaczy pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym się całowałem. – i znów policzki Alec'a miały ten cudowny, czerwony odcień, który Magnus osobiście uwielbiał. – I bardzo mi się to podoba.

- Mnie też – Magnus złapał dłoń chłopaka w swoją, złączając ich palce; zaskakująco Alec nie wyrwał swojej dłoni. Podobało mu się to, ich dłonie zdawały się pasować do siebie jak ulał, jakby były dla siebie stworzone. – I chciałbym dać nam szansę. Alexandrze, jeszcze nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego, w tak krótkim czasie, do nikogo. Nawet nie umiem tego opisać, jak się czuję kiedy jesteś obok. Bardzo cię lubię, a może nawet więcej, nie umiem jeszcze tego określić, ale bardzo mi się podobają te uczucia. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, gdy cię nie widzę, a gdy tylko patrzę na ciebie, chce mi się uśmiechać, aż boję się, że szczęka zacznie mnie boleć. – na to, Alec zaczął się śmiać – Nie śmiej się, to prawda, tak się czuję kiedy jesteś obok mnie.

- Naprawdę? – głos Lightwood'a był niepewny.

- Tak Alexandrze, jesteś niesamowity – jego policzki natychmiast się zaczerwieniły – I taki uroczy kiedy się rumienisz, że nie mogę się powstrzymać… - powoli znów zaczął się nachylać w stronę Alec'a; tym razem chłopak wiedział, co się stanie, więc sam zaczął przybliżać swoje usta do ust Magnusa. I wszystko byłoby pewnie cudownie, gdyby nie przerwał im telefon Alec'a. – Telefony, to naprawdę piekielne urządzenia.

- Przepraszam – cicho wydukał i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu.

'_Wychodzimy do parku, spotkamy się za pół godziny? – Tia'_

- Am…

- Rozumiem, musisz iść. – Magnus dopowiedział za niego. – Ale, zanim odjedziesz…Alexandrze, umówisz się ze mną na randkę? Znaczy jak nie chcesz to, to nie musi być randka, możemy po prostu pójść jako…

- Z miłą chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę – oczy Magnusa zabłysły niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie, na usta wstąpił mu szczery, szeroki uśmiech – To gdzie pójdziemy?

- To będzie niespodzianka. – Magnus pocałował policzek Alec'a i otworzył drzwiczki od samochodu, kiedy wysiadł, jeszcze spojrzał na niebieskookiego. – W piątek, o 19:00?

- Piątek, o 7, a gdzie?

- Przyjedź po mnie, kochanie. – Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to słodkie określenie. – Nie mogę się doczekać naszej randki.

- Ja też – Alec wyszeptał, kiedy Magnus zamknął drzwi i pomachał na pożegnanie. – Ja też nie mogę się doczekać.

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się?

Jesteście gotowi na ich randkę?

A teraz dwa małe spoilery z następnego rozdziału:

**(...)Pragnę czegoś więcej, czegoś głębszego; i czuję, że ty możesz mi to dać.(...)**

**(...)Albo będzie chciał być ze mną i zaakceptuje Jake'a, albo nie będziemy razem.(...)**

Miło mi będzie usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Intoxic


	7. Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta

A/N: Witam, witam. Jest tak wcześnie rano, a ja właśnie zbieram się na egzamin z prawa prasowego (ugh, masakra).

Guest: But this story is written in English as well. It's titled 'Sweet Child O'Mine'.

Szerlotka: Cóż, w końcu musieli iść na randkę ;) A kogo kocha Ragnor, to się niedługo okaże.

Roxx: Tak, randka musi być. I cóż, zobaczymy jaką reakcję będzie miał Magnus.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VII<strong>

„**Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta" **

- Jake, obiecasz tatusiowi, że będziesz dziś grzeczny dla babci? – Alec spoglądał na swojego syna, bawiącego się pociągiem.

- Biende – chłopczyk nawet nie uniósł główki, pozostając skupionym na prowadzeniu zielonej kolejki, na której siedziała jego ulubiona przytulanka. – A dzie idzieś?

- Tatuś musi dziś wieczorem wyjść, kochanie. – Alexander usiadł obok niego na podłodze, w końcu łapiąc jego uwagę. – Wrócę, kiedy już będziesz spał.

- A ktio mi poczita? – wdrapał się na kolana Alec'a, zarzucając mu swoje, drobne rączki na szyję. – Chciem bajke na dobłanoć.

- Babcia, albo poproś wujka Jace'a, lub ciocię Izzy. – Jake pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko; Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem tego uśmiechu. Gdzieś na nowym łóżku Jake'a; które w końcu dowieźli wczorajszego popołudnia; zadzwonił jego telefon. Alec podniósł się z podłogi, trzymając Jake'a w ramionach i chwycił urządzenie do jednej ręki. Przesunął palcem po ekranie by się zaświecił, i odczytał wiadomość.

'_Nie mogę się doczekać wieczora. Do zobaczenia o 19, kochanie. – Magnus'_

- Ktio to? – Jake spojrzał na wiadomość na wyświetlaczu, a następnie na twarz ojca, na której teraz malował się niewielki uśmiech. – Tatusiu?

- Pamiętasz Magnusa? – chłopczyk ochoczo przytaknął. – To właśnie od niego wiadomość.

- I ź nim idzieś? – Alec czuł, że się zaczyna rumienić; jego policzki nagle stały się niewyobrażalnie ciepłe, niemal gorące; ale w końcu przytaknął. – A pszijdzie tu jeście?

- Oczywiście, że tak Jake – w drzwiach do pokoju chłopca stanęła Izzy, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, wymownie spoglądająca na Alec'a. – A ty jeszcze nie ubrany? Toć masz randkę za godzinę.

- Cio to landka? – Jake zapytał, spoglądając na ciotkę. – Siosiu Izzi, cio to landka?

- Kochanie, randka, to kiedy dwoje ludzi, którzy się bardzo, bardzo lubią lub kochają, spotykają się gdzieś – zaczęła wyjaśniać. – poza domem, idą na kolację, do kina.

- Tatusiu, ty idzieś na landke ź Magnusiem? – Alec nie wiedział, czy może się jeszcze bardziej rumienić w obecności swojego dziecka; nie sądził, że Jake zacznie zadawać takie pytania, zwłaszcza o jego potencjalne życie miłosne. – Tatusiu, idzieś na landke ź Magnusiem?

- Tak, Jakey, twój tatuś idzie na randkę z Magnusem – odpowiedziała za niego Isabelle, uśmiechając się szatańsko w stronę Alec'a. – A teraz Jakey, twój tatuś musi się przyszykować na randkę z Magnusem, żeby ładnie na niej wyglądać. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Max'a, pooglądacie sobie bajki, co ty na to?

- Bajki! A obejzimy klóla lwa? – po chwili opuścili pokój małego, udając się do salonu.

Alec ruszył do swojej sypialni, konkretniej w stronę szafy, by w końcu wybrać strój na dzisiejszą okazję. Przez kilkanaście dobrych minut po prostu gapił się na wieszaki z ciuchami; jednak nie było tam nic, co by mógł założyć dzisiejszego wieczora. Wszędzie swetry; czarne lub te które kiedyś były czarne, a teraz przybrały barwę brązową, tudzież ziemistą; jeansy, mniej lub bardziej wytarte; kilka koszul, białych, wizytowych, kupionych jeszcze w Waszyngtonie; garnitur ze ślubu wujka Max'a, który już teraz był o wiele za mały na Alec'a; ale nic nadającego się na pierwszą randkę z chłopakiem.

- Co tak stoisz? – głos Isabelle przerwał mu rozważania modowe. – W tej szafie nie ma wróżki chrzestnej, co ci wyczaruje fajny strój. Chodź, pożyczymy ci coś fajnego od Jace'a.

- A co mu powiemy? – przerażenie malowało się w oczach Lightwood'a na samą myśl, że miałby powiedzieć prawdziwy powód pożyczenia ciuchów od młodszego brata; wciąż miał opory przed ujawnieniem się przed Jace'm i rodzicami, a także Max'em; póki co tylko Izzy znała jego sekret, a dla niego i tak to czasem było zbyt wiele.

- Nic, Jace siedzi na dole, ogląda z chłopakami kreskówki. – wzruszyła ramionami, ciągnąc za sobą Alec'a, do pokoju ich brata. – Nie musi wiedzieć, a w razie gdyby zauważył, wymyślę coś. Nie stresuj się, tylko ciesz się z randki.

Alec wyglądał całkiem dobrze, a przynajmniej po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu podobał się sobie, w granatowej koszuli Jace'a, która odrobinę opinała jego mięśnie i podkreślała jego oczy – a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Izzy, a to ona się znała na modzie w tym domu. Do tego, wręcz wcisnęła go w czarne jeansy, które; szczerze mówiąc; były zbyt obcisłe dla Alec'a.

- Jestem pewna, że Magnus nie będzie wstanie oderwać od ciebie dziś oczu. – Izzy napawała się swoim dziełem, z uśmiechem na twarzy – Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli będziecie uprawiać seks, zadbajcie o ochronę; wiem, że ciąża nie wchodzi w grę, ale choroby…

- Nie zamierzam z nim dziś uprawiać seksu!

- Dziś? Ha! Czyli chcesz tego? – przekrzyczała go – Tylko pamiętaj, by robić to u niego w domu, tu są małoletni.

- Izzy! – dziewczyna tylko się szatańsko uśmiechnęła i chwyciła jego dłoń w swoją, by sprowadzić go na dół. Tuż przed wyjściem z domu, lub wypchnięciem przez Isabelle, Alec spojrzał w kierunku salonu, gdzie jego syn oglądał filmy z jego braćmi.

- Czy Magnus już wie? – Alexander przez moment był zdezorientowany pytaniem siostry. – O Jake'u? Czy on wie, że Jake jest twoim synem?

- Nie, nadal myśli, że Jake to nasz brat. – Izzy westchnęła głośno, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brata. – Wiem, co powiesz; nie powinienem go okłamywać, ma prawo wiedzieć, że chce się spotykać z chłopakiem, który ma dziecko. Wiem to, ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie mu to powiedzieć. Chciałbym, ale też nie chcę by coś się między nami popsuło. Sam nie wiem, przecież jeszcze nic tak na dobre się nie zaczęło…

- Ja nie powiem ci, co masz zrobić – wtrąciła dziewczyna, otwierając mu drzwi. – Ale wiem, że ja bym nie chciała, być okłamywana przez chłopaka, zwłaszcza w tak ważnej sprawie.

- Masz rację, Izzy. Muszę mu powiedzieć, nim to, co jest między nami się bardziej rozwinie. – Alec wziął głęboki oddech i smutno uśmiechnął się do Izzy. – Albo będzie chciał być ze mną i zaakceptuje Jake'a, albo nie będziemy razem.

…

Drzwi otworzył mu wysoki, ciemny blondyn, z niebieskimi oczami; ubrany na sportowo.

- Słucham? – patrzył na niego przenikliwie, jakby starał się zobaczyć duszę Alec'a. – W czym mogę pomóc?

- Ja…am…czy…czy Magnus jest w domu?

- Ah, ty musisz być tym Alexandrem, o którym słyszałem wiele. – mężczyzna wprowadził go do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi. Prowadził go do salonu, gdzie siedziała dwójka dorosłych, kobieta i mężczyzna; mężczyzna był podobny do mężczyzny, który mu otworzył. Natomiast kobieta bardziej przypominała Magnusa i jego młodszą kuzynkę. – Jestem Seth, starszy brat Magnusa.

- Miło mi poznać. Alec Lightwood – przedstawił się Seth'owi i rodzicom Magnusa.

- Magnus! – Seth krzyknął głośno – Twój chłopak już przyszedł!

Alec był czerwony jak burak, gdy Seth nazwał go 'chłopakiem' Magnusa, a jego rumieniec bardziej przybrał na barwie, gdy matka, ciotka Magnusa uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Zaraz zejdę!

- Zanim on zejdzie – Seth odezwał się ponownie, łapiąc delikatnie Alec'a za łokieć i ciągnąc go w stronę holu. – Teraz nadszedł czas, bym cię przestrzegł; jeśli go skrzywdzisz w jakikolwiek sposób, wierz mi, Alec pożałujesz. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić mojego brata, jasne?

- Jak słońce – odpowiedział szeptem, gdy jego oczy napotkały schodzącego z góry Magnusa. Bane wyglądał, cóż pięknie to zbyt nieadekwatne określenie. Zielone, obcisłe jeansy; biała, dopasowana koszulka, która podkreślała delikatnie zarys mięśni brzucha Magnusa; do tego zielona skórzana kurtka, z czymś co się świeciło, lecz Alec nie umiał określić co to było. Zdecydowanie Magnus wyglądał nieziemsko, zwłaszcza z makijażem i włosami ułożonymi w kolce.

- Cześć, Alexandrze. – Magnus chwycił jego dłoń w swoją i złączył ich palce, jak kilka dni wcześniej w samochodzie; po raz kolejny Alec poczuł to dziwne, ale przyjemne ciepło w okolicy jego serca. – To co? Idziemy?

- Bawcie się dobrze, skarbie – kobieta, ciotka Magnusa rzuciła im na odchodne. – I pamiętaj kochanie, nie wracaj zbyt późno, jutro jedziemy rano do babci.

- Dobrze, pa. – i już zamykali za sobą drzwi. – To co, gotów?

- Zanim pójdziemy… - zaczął niepewnie. – Magnus, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Bane spojrzał na niego zmieszany, kiedy chłopak bił się z własnymi myślami; 'dalej Alec, musisz mu powiedzieć. On ma prawo wiedzieć.' – powtarzał sobie w myślach. Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy, próbując uspokoić swoje walące serce. – Magnus, mam s…

- Wiem.

- Wiesz? – Alec ogłupiał teraz. – Kto ci powiedział? Izzy? Jace?

- Nie, sam do tego doszedłem. – powiedział, delikatnie muskając policzek Alec'a – W porządku Alec, mi to nie przeszkadza.

- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – z sekundy, na sekundę Alec był coraz bardziej zszokowany; nie sądził, że Magnus tak łatwo się z tym pogodzi. – Naprawdę?

- Tak, Alec ja rozumiem, że jeszcze się nie ujawniłeś w szkole ani pewnie w domu. Rozumiem, że to twój sekret. – Magnus nachylił się by pocałować policzek Alec'a, gdzie chwilę wcześniej jego palce muskały zaróżowione miejsce. – I obiecuję ci, że nikomu nie powiem, nie przeszkadza mi to. Poczekam, aż będziesz gotów by powiedzieć o nas, jeśli chcesz być ze mną. Nie będę cię zmuszał, być obwieścił wszystkim o nas, powiesz, kiedy będziesz gotów.

Minęło kilka sekund, może nawet minut nim umysł Alec'a zarejestrował poprawnie słowa Magnusa. Kilkakrotnie jeszcze je powtarzał sobie w myślach, by zrozumieć dogłębnie co mu chłopak obwieścił.

- Alexandrze, wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś. Dobrze się czujesz? – Magnus chwycił twarz Alec'a w swoje dłonie i zmusił go, by niebieskooki spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Alec, kochanie?

- Wszystko gra… - w końcu wydukał z siebie, opuszczając wzrok na dłonie, które teraz mocno zaciskały koniec jego koszuli.

- To chciałeś mi powiedzieć, prawda? To, że jeszcze nie jesteś gotów, by się ujawnić? Byśmy trzymali nasz związek w sekrecie na razie?

- Tak… - wypuścił powietrze, którego nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał. – To właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć.

- To co, gotów by iść na randkę ze mną?

- A gdzie idziemy?

- To niespodzianka. Zaufaj mi, będziemy się dobrze bawić.

…

Cóż, Magnus miał rację, Alec świetnie się bawił na randce; bo któż nie bawiłby się dobrze na takiej randce z Magnusem Bane'm? Chłopak zabrał go na pokaz filmów w jednym z parków, dziś pokazywali stare filmy z Bond'em. Nie było tu wielu ludzi, może kilka amatorów dobrego, starego kina, którzy uwielbiali Sean'a Connery'ego i Roger'a Moor'a; nie było nikogo znajomego, więc Alec mógł się zrelaksować i cieszyć z randki. I pewno by tak zrobił, gdyby nie to, że jego umysł w kółko powtarzał, że musi powiedzieć Magnusowi o Jake'u. Bane miał prawo wiedzieć o jego synu i Alec zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; nie mógł oszukiwać Magnusa, nie w tej kwestii; w zasadzie w żadnej kwestii nie powinien go okłamywać, nie jeśli chce z nim stworzyć związek, a tego Alec bardzo chciał. Nie sądził, że polubi kogoś tak bardzo, by pragnąc być z nim, by pragnąc wprowadzić go do swojego i Jake'a życia. Magnus był tym kimś, kto zjawił się tak nagle i niespodziewanie zawirował jego całym światem.

- Nie bawisz się za dobrze, prawda? – głos Bane'a wytrącił go z zamyślenia; kociooki spoglądał na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem, trzymając rękę na jego kolanie. – Jeśli chcesz możemy…

- Nie, nie, bawię się dobrze – wzrok Magnusa ewidentnie mówił, że nie wierzy on słowom chłopaka – Naprawdę, świetnie się bawię tu z tobą, tylko…

- Tylko co?

- Myślę, jak to teraz będzie. – Magnus w końcu siadł naprzeciwko Alec'a, na zielonym kocu w kratkę; chwycił jego dłonie w swoje i ścisnął w geście zachęcenia i pocieszenia.

- To znaczy?

- Z nami? Jak to teraz będzie? Jutro? W poniedziałek w szkole?

- Martwisz się, że ktoś się dowie? – Alec pokiwał głową niepewnie. – Obiecuję ci, że nikt się nie dowie, o ile sami nie powiemy. W szkole nie musimy zmieniać naszego zachowania, nie musimy nagle siadać razem podczas lunchu, choć chciałbym, nie będę cię zmuszać. Nie musimy się trzymać za ręce ani obściskiwać w szkole, jeśli nie jesteś gotów. Nigdy bym cię nie zmuszał. Wiem, że to pewnie brzmi abstrakcyjnie, bo znamy się dwa tygodnie, ale zależy mi na tobie Alec, jak na nikim wcześniej. Jeszcze do nikogo czegoś takiego nie czułem. Nie chcę, by nasz związek był jak moje poprzednie, by się szybko skończył. Pragnę czegoś więcej, czegoś głębszego; i czuję, że ty możesz mi to dać. Wiem, że ty możesz mi to dać, że ja mogę dać to tobie. – Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do Alec'a, niemal siadając mu na kolanach. – Chciałbym byśmy spróbowali stworzyć związek. Chciałbym, byś został moim chłopakiem, Alexandrze, co ty na to?

Alec'owi odpowiedź na to pytanie zajęła mniej czasu, niż by się spodziewał. Kiedy Magnus patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, jedną dłonią muskając jego zaróżowiony policzek w kierunku linii żuchwy; a drugą dłoń złączając z dłonią Alec'a; serce Lightwood'a zabiło tak szybko, jakby było kanarkiem, który chciał się uwolnić z klatki.

- Tak – jego głos wtopił się w muzykę lecącą z filmu, ale Bane i tak go doskonale usłyszał; na jego usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, tuż przed tym, gdy przywarł nimi do ust Alec'a w namiętnym pocałunku.

Początkowo Alec zareagował na pocałunek niepewnie, starając się podążać za ruchami Magnusa, kopiując je wręcz; lecz szybko dał się ponieść emocjom. Naparł na usta Magnusa, w tym samym momencie, gdy Bane wodził językiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, domagając się by Alec rozchylił je trochę. W końcu Lightwood spełnił jego życzenie i po chwili poczuł, jak język Magnusa dotyka jego własny, rozpoczynając taniec o dominację; taniec, w którym Alec był prowadzony przez doświadczonego Magnusa. Dłonie Magnusa przeniosły się na szyję niebieskookiego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie; jeszcze chwila a wciągnie go sobie na kolana. Alec z kolei położył swoje dłonie na biodrach Bane'a, czując pod palcami niemal gorącą skórę chłopaka, która wręcz zapraszała do dalszego dotykania.

Pewnie by się tak całowali całą noc, gdyby nie przerwał im grom oklasków; niemal jak poparzeni oderwali się od siebie, oboje pozostając zdezorientowanymi przez dłuższą chwilę. Rozejrzeli się na około, szukając źródła oklasków; okazało się, że film dobiegł końca, a widzowie dali gromki aplauz po pokazie. Magnus się roześmiał, a Alec odrobinę zarumienił, nim też wpadł w śmiech.

- Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu – Alec zaproponował, podnosząc się z koca i podając Magnusowi, by pomóc i jemu wstać.

Kiedy stali na ganku, przed drzwiami do domu Magnusa, wciąż trzymając się za ręce i z uśmiechami na twarzy, obaj przeciągali pożegnanie; żaden z nich jeszcze nie chciał kończyć tego cudownego wieczoru. Ale koniec musiał nadejść.

- Świetnie się dziś bawiłem. – Alec delikatnie głaskał wierzch dłoni Magnusa. – Dziękuję.

- Nie, to ja dziękuję, że zechciałeś pójść ze mną na randkę – pocałował delikatnie policzek Lightwood'a, po raz setny dzisiejszego wieczoru przyprawiając go o rumieniec. – Cudownie spędziłem z tobą czas, Alexandrze.

- Dobranoc. – Alec czuł się odważniejszy w tym momencie i pochwycił Magnusa w pasie, by przyciągnąć go bliżej do siebie. Bane zaskoczony takim zachowaniem, nieznacznie pisnął, nim Alec zamknął mu usta swoimi, w krótkim lecz namiętnym pocałunku.

- Dobranoc – Magnus odetchnął, gdy Alec się od niego odsunął.

…

Będąc już w domu, Alec został porwany przez Izzy do jej sypialni; dziewczyna spoglądała na niego z ekscytacją w oczach, gdy opowiadał jej jak przebiegła randka z Magnusem.

- A jak zareagował na Jake'a?

- Jeszcze nie wie…- panna Lightwood westchnęła ciężko – Nie miałem odwagi, by mu to powiedzieć. Ale powiem mu, wkrótce.

- Musisz Alec, musisz mu powiedzieć o Jake'u.

- Wiem – tym razem to Alec westchnął ciężko i padł na łóżko dziewczyny. – Powiem mu, powiem też rodzicom, Jace'owi i Max'owi, że jestem gejem. Jak tylko zbiorę w sobie odwagę, powiem im wszystko.

- A ja będę cię w tym wspierać.

Tuż przed pójściem spać, Alec jeszcze zajrzał do swojego syna; Jake już smacznie spał w łóżku, ściskając swojego pluszaka. Alexander nie mógł się powstrzymać przed złożeniem pocałunku na czubku głowy chłopczyka, starając się go nie obudzić.

- Kocham cię Jakey, najbardziej na świecie – wyszeptał, delikatnie przeczesując jego czarne włoski. – Jesteś najważniejszy dla tatusia.

Już w swojej sypialni, Alec odkrył, że ma wiadomość na telefonie. Gdy ją odczytał, na usta wstąpił mu niekontrolowany uśmiech.

'_Słodkich snów, chłopaku :* - Magnus'_

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się?

Mały spoiler z kolejnego rozdziału:

**"Jak długo to trwa?(...) To twoje bycie…" "Gejem?(...)"**

To tyle ode mnie,

Zostawcie swoją opinię, jeśli chcecie.

Intoxic


	8. Prawda nie zawsze boli

A/N: Witam!

Roxx: Kochana, ja zawsze coś zakręcę. Cóż, ja z natury nie robię czegoś łatwo. Muszę trzymać was, choć troszkę, w niepewności.

Szerlotka: Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Oh, jestem ciekawa twoich domysłów dot. potencjalnej miłości Ragnora Fell'a, ale tak, masz rację, jego miłość jeszcze się nie pojawiła w opowieści.

Pati: Brawo for us! Ja kompletnie zapomniałam się wylogować, także serio sie zdziwiłam, gdy na mailu mi wyskoczyło 'A new review from Intoxic'. Takie to śmieszki, heheszki. No, ale co do treści komentów, to już ci odpowiedziałam.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VIII<strong>

„**Prawda, nie zawsze boli" **

Pierwszy tydzień ich związku był ekscytujący dla obojga; oczywiście nadal nie ujawnili swojego związku w szkole, nawet nie przed rodziną, a przynajmniej nie rodziną Alec'a. Magnus szanował to, że Alec nie był gotów by się ujawnić, a co więcej, by powiedzieć, że ma chłopaka.

Magnus jest chłopakiem Alec'a, to cudownie brzmiało w uszach Bane'a, powodując u niego dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, które Seth nazwał motylami; napomniał też, że Magnus zachowuje się co najmniej jak jakiś stuknięty, w kółko mówiąc o Alec'u, spoglądając na jego zdjęcie na telefonie, czy głupio chichocząc podczas czatowania z Lightwood'em. Tak, Seth stwierdził, że Magnus jest zdecydowanie zakochany.

To było wspaniałe uczucie, wiedzieć, że Alec jest tylko jego, a on tylko Alec'a; że są razem, że są parą. Pewnie, żałował, że nie trzymają się za ręce w szkole, lub nie skradają sobie pocałunków podczas przerw lub lunchu, powodując u innych grymasy na twarzach. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, za bardzo mu zależało na Alec'u, by go stracić tylko przez swoją głupotę i brak cierpliwości.

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia już trzy razy byli na randkach, oczywiście krótkich, ze względu na popołudniową pracę Alec'a; ale Magnus cieszył się z każdej chwili spędzonej z chłopakiem, z każdego pocałunku, z każdej słodkiej wiadomości, która wynagradzała czekanie by mogli być oficjalnie razem.

_M: 'Dzień dobry, słonko'_

**A: 'Słonko?'**

_M: 'Pasuje do ciebie'_

**A: 'Skoro tak twierdzisz ;)'**

_M: 'Widzimy się dziś po południu? Stęskniłem się od wczoraj'_

**A: 'Tak szybko się stęskniłeś?'**

_M: 'Po prostu nie mogę się tobie oprzeć, najchętniej w ogóle bym nie wypuszczał cię z ramion'_

Przez dłuższą chwilę żadna odpowiedź nie przychodziła.

_M: 'Rumienisz się teraz, prawda?'_

**A: '…nie…'**

_M: 'Kłamca, rumienisz się. Zrób zdjęcie, albo lepiej włącz kamerę w komputerze'_

**A: 'Wolę nie, jestem w piżamie i w łóżku'**

_M: 'Mmm, Alexandrze, teraz to zdecydowanie włącz kamerę, bym mógł cię zobaczyć. Mrau.'_

**A: '(przewraca oczami ) zboczuch ;)'**

_M: 'Teraz nie mogę przestać wyobrażać sobie ciebie w łóżku, najlepiej bez niczego ^^'_

**A: 'Kończę tę rozmowę'**

_M: 'Żartuję, kochanie.'_

**A: 'Afgjkjslkeimabn nfmka'**

_M: 'Em, Alec? Coś się stało?_

**A: 'Sorki, to Jake, przypadkowo położył nogi na laptopie'**

_M: Cześć Jake! (Magnus Bane dodał załącznik)_

**A: 'Jake mówi, że podoba mu się ta małpka i pyta, kiedy znów mu coś narysujesz.'**

_M: 'Powiedz Jake'owi, że kiedy przyjdę do was to porysujemy razem.'_

**A: 'Jake mówi, że super. Oh, muszę iść, widzimy się po południu, w kawiarni?'**

_M: 'Jasne, do zobaczenia kochanie! Cześć Jake!'_

…

W szkole, ich stosunki pozostały nadal takie, jakie nim zaczęli się spotykać; jasne czasem siadywali razem na przerwach, udając, że słuchają muzyki, albo rozmawiają o lekcjach, jak większość uczniów w szkole. Czasem, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, lub siedzieli z dala od wścibskich oczu, przez chwilę trzymali się za ręce, lub któryś z nich kładł głowę na ramieniu tego drugiego. Na razie to wystarczało Magnusowi; nie chciał by ten związek był taki, jak jego poprzednie. Z jednej strony, to, że trzymali ten związek w sekrecie, czynił go głębszym, bardziej znaczącym. To była tylko ich rzecz, ich sekret, przez to, ten związek wydawał się odrobinę magiczny dla Magnusa. Był czymś, co chciał zachować na długi, długi czas.

- Mówię ci, Izzy na niego leci – kilka dziewczyn, ustawionych w pół okręgu, przy dystrybutorze wody, rozmawiało między sobą. – No, Izzy Lightwood, ta nowa dziewczyna z jedenastej klasy.

- A czy ona ostatnio nie oglądała się za Simonem Lewisem?

- Nie, Izzy leci na Magnusa Bane'a, tak słyszałam – jakaś blondynka się zaśmiała – A myślicie, że Izzy już wie, że Magnus lubi też chłopaków?

- Chyba jej brat, Jace, się tego już dowiedział, prawda? – inna dziewczyna dopowiedziała – O matko, a widziałyście tego Jace'a? Takie ciacho! A ogląda się za tą Fray. Ugh, zawsze największe ciacha to albo geje, albo są zajęci, albo oglądają się za jakimiś brzydulami.

- Clary nie jest brzydka…

W tym momencie, Magnus obrócił się na pięcie, zamknął drzwiczki od swojej szafki i ruszył w stronę parkingu, wiedząc, że spotka tam Alec'a i jego rodzeństwo. Miał coś do wyjaśnienia z Izzy. Nie pomylił się, rodzeństwo Lightwoodów właśnie zbierało się by wsiąść do samochodu.

- Izzy poczekaj! – cała trójka się obejrzała na niego, z zmieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Musimy porozmawiać, to ważne.

- Ok, mów.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że miałaś to wyjaśnić z Jace'm dlaczego rozpytywał o mnie, ale – zaczął patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Ja już wiem.

- Wiesz?

- Spodobałem ci się, rozumiem, wielu nie może się mi oprzeć, ale musisz zrozumieć, że mnie się podoba ktoś inny, Izzy. Przepraszam…

- Magnus, am… - Isabelle spojrzała wymownie na Jace'a, błagając go o pomoc. – To nie tak…

- Moment, o co tu chodzi? – Alec włączył się do rozmowy, wyraźnie będąc zagubionym w tym całym galimatiasie. – Izzy, Magnus ci się podoba?! Isabelle?!

- Nie, Alec, Magnus mi się nie podoba – tym razem to Magnus spojrzał na nią zagubiony – Bez obrazy, po prostu musieliśmy…znaczy ja musiałam…znaczy…och, cholera jasna, wspomóż mnie Jace, to był twój pomysł.

- Co?! – przerażanie, czyste przerażenie malowało się w oczach Alec'a, kiedy przeniósł wzrok na młodszego brata. – Jace…

- To nie jest miejsce na tę rozmowę – blondyn odparł nonszalancko, siadając za kółkiem samochodu Alec'a. – Porozmawiamy w domu, wsiadajcie.

- To ja też już pójdę – Magnus powiedział niepewnie, spoglądając na Alec'a, który wciąż stał zszokowany obok swojego samochodu. – Zadzwonię później? – wyszeptał w jego stronę, a Alec tylko pokiwał głową. – Pa.

…

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Alec zaczął, gdy tylko usiadł na kanapie w salonie; Tia właśnie kończyła podawać obiad Jake'owi, którego niedawno przyprowadziła z przedszkola; dziś się zaczynał jego drugi tydzień w przedszkolu; póki co, podobało mu się, zwłaszcza zabawa z innymi dziećmi. – Co Magnus miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Jace pytał o niego, że on ci się podoba Izzy? Wyjaśnijcie mi to, natychmiast.

- No dobrze – westchnęła panna Lightwood. – Chyba czas skończyć z tą farsą. Posłuchaj Alec, po prostu martwimy się o ciebie. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić Magnusa nim zaczniesz… - na to Alec poderwał się z kanapy i zakrył Izzy usta swoją dłonią, bojąc się tego, co zaraz powie.

- Alec ja wiem. – Jace powiedział, odrywając jego dłoń od ust Isabelle. – Ja wiem, że jesteś gejem.

Jego oddech nagle stał się nierówny, serce zaczęło bić szybciej; natłok myśli pojawił się w umyśle, czyniąc jego głowę cięższą. Powietrze, którym oddychał nagle stało się cięższe, powodując, że trudniej mu było zaczerpnąć oddech. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz osunie się na podłogę; jego nogi nagle stały się chwiejne, ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

- Alec! Alec! – słyszał nad sobą, choć słowa starały się odbijać jak echo od niego. W głowie grały mu tylko słowa Jace'a.

'_Ja wiem, że jesteś gejem'_

- Skąd? Jak? – wydusił z siebie po jakimś czasie; dla niego zdawało się, że minęła wieczność.

- Nie pamiętasz. – Jace pociągnął go na kanapę i sam usiadł obok niego, biorąc jego trzęsące się dłonie w swoje. – Na imprezie, na tej na której wiesz, przespałeś się z nią, wtedy mi powiedziałeś. Byłeś kompletnie pijany, dlatego nic nie pamiętasz. Przyznałeś się mi wtedy, że jesteś gejem, że ci się podobam. – na to, policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem i spróbował wyrwać swe dłonie z uścisku Jace'a, ale ten drugi m na to nie pozwolił; jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego dłonie w swoich. – Alec, jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię, bez względu na to, czy jesteś hetero, gejem, bi. Nie obchodzi mnie to, kocham cię takiego jakim jesteś, i zawsze będę cię kochał. Jesteś moim starszym bratem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I kocham cię, idioto. I będę cię kochał tak samo, nawet jeśli spotykasz się z chodzącą tęczą. Choć ja bym wybrał dla ciebie mniej, kolorowego chłopaka, ale w końcu to nie ja się będę z nim spotykał, tylko ty. – posłał Alec'owi swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, choć Alec wciąż pozostawał w ogromnym szoku, wywołanym słowami brata. – Muszę go przestrzec, wiesz, jak skrzywdzisz mi brata, to wyrwę ci nogi z tyłka itd.

- Jace! – najstarszy z rodzeństwa w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku. – I…i nie przeszkadza ci to, że ja…

- Nic nie usłyszałeś z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem? – Jace przewrócił oczami i westchnął głośno – Mam gdzieś kogo lubisz, chłopak mógłby być nawet transwestytą i nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, ważne jest dla mnie to, że ty go lubisz. Mam gdzieś, czy wolisz dziewczyny, czy chłopaków, dla mnie jesteś moim starszym bratem i kocham cię.

- Rany Jace – wtrąciła się Isabelle – tyle miłości od ciebie nie słyszałam od czasu, gdy zbiłeś ulubioną wazę mamy, gdy miałeś 11 lat i w kółko powtarzałeś, kocham cię mamusiu, nie chciałem. Przez dwa bite dni.

Jace już chciał odgryźć się za to wspomnienie, ale został przebity przez donośny głos Jake'a, który wparował do salonu, niemal potykając się o koniec dywanu; tuż za nim do salonu wpadła Tia, w ręku trzymając talerz z obiadem.

- Jacob, wracaj do stołu, natychmiast!

- Nie kcie juś! – Wdrapał się na kanapę, tuż obok ojca, by chwilę później wskoczyć mu na kolana. – Juś nie kcie jeść, tatusiu.

- Zjadł cokolwiek? – Alec zwrócił się do Tii, która ze zrezygnowaniem postawiła talerz z warzywami na stolik w salonie.

- Połowę, ale przedszkolanka mówiła, że mało zjadł w przedszkolu. – Alec spojrzał na Jake'a, który teraz przyciskał główkę do jego piersi, chowając się przed opiekunką.

- Misiu, spójrz na tatusia. – chłopczyk uniósł swoje błękitne oczka, by spojrzeć na ojca. – Czemu nie jesz?

- Nie kciem. Mam duzi bziuch juś, ziobacz. – podciągnął swoją czerwoną koszulkę z Iron Man'em i wyprostowanym palcem dotykał swojego nabrzmiałego brzuszka. – Widziś? Pełny bziusiek. Nie musie jeść juś.

- No dobrze – Alec pocałował czubek jego głowy – Zjesz później kolację.

- Dobra, to ja już pójdę. Jutro odbiorę Jake'a, ale ktoś musi wrócić wcześniej do domu; idę do lekarza na czwartą.

- Jasne – Alec posadził Jake'a na kanapie, a sam odprowadził Tię do drzwi. – Ja kończę o trzeciej, a do pracy idę na piątą, więc od razu po szkole, przyjadę do domu. Mama będzie w domu gdzieś przed piątą, więc w porządku. Ach, w piątek dam ci pieniądze za ten tydzień.

- Nie ma sprawy, akurat ty jesteś wypłacalny, Alec – uśmiechnęła się do niego, nim złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego policzku. – Do jutra. Cześć Jake! Pa Izzy, Jace!

- Cieść! – chłopczyk pomachał jej ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Kiedy Alec wrócił do salonu, zauważył, że Jace i Jake są głęboko pogrążeni w rozmowie; spojrzał na Izzy, która chichotała tuż obok nich. – Tatusiu, a ty kochaś Magnusia?

- Słucham?

- Pani w pśedśkolu powiedziała, zie, jak ktoś chodzi na landki, to źnaci, że kocha tie ośiobe. Kochaś Magnusia? – przez dłuższą chwilę Alec stał jak wryty; z zawstydzenia i szoku jednocześnie. – Powiedziała jeście, zie biolą ślup, cio to ślup?

- Kochanie – zaczęła Izzy, przeczesując włoski Jake'a – Ludzie, którzy się kochają biorą ślub w kościele, ale najpierw muszą długo być ze sobą.

- A tatuś i Magnuś weźmą ślup? Tatusiu?

- Nie, Małpko – Alec w końcu się odezwał, biorąc Jake'a w swoje ramiona. – Tatuś nie będzie brał ślubu.

- Jakiego ślubu? – jak trąceni prądem, cała trójka stanęła jak wryta; włosy im się zjeżyły na głowie. Alec przełknął ciężko, czując jak serce znów zaczyna mu walić; tym razem chłopak był pewien, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Oddech ponownie mu przyspieszył, utrudniając Alec'owi skupienie się na tym, co działo się dookoła niego.

- Tatusia i Magnusia! – Jake odpowiedział radośnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z napiętej atmosfery, która nagle się zrodziła między starszymi Lightwood'ami. – Pani w pśedśkolu powiedziała, zie jak ktoś chodzi na landki to się kocha i potem biezie ślup. A tatuś był na landce z Magnusiem.

W tym momencie, Alec zrobił się bledszy, niż biała ściana w salonie; czuł jak jego ciało wręcz płonie, nieprzyjemnie płonie, ze wstydu, strachu, może czegoś więcej. Obrócił się do trójki osób stojących w drzwiach do salonu.

Robert spoglądał na niego z…właściwie Alec nie mógł dobrze odczytać jego reakcji; na pewno malował się na jego twarzy szok, ogromny szok. Jego matka, cóż, ona zdecydowanie była zaszokowana słowami wnuka; a Max, Max stał jak gdyby nic, nonszalancko; jak zwykł to robić Jace; i spoglądał po wszystkich zgromadzonych w salonie. Izzy podeszła do Alec'a i złapała go za jedną z dłoni, ściskając ją w geście pocieszenia, by dodać mu odwagi. Jace poklepał go po ramieniu, z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy i wziął Jake'a w swoje ramiona.

- Jace – Maryse w końcu się otrząsnęła, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie, z pierwszego szoku. – Zabierz Jake'a i Max'a na górę, dobrze?

- Dobrze, mamo. Chodź Max – zwrócił się do młodszego brata. – pogramy na komputerze.

- Isabelle, ty również dołącz do nich – tym razem to Robert się odezwał, znacząco patrząc na córkę. – Chcemy porozmawiać z twoim bratem.

- Alec… - Izzy zwróciła się do brata, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy; niemym językiem dał jej do zrozumienia, że sobie poradzi. Dziewczyna przytuliła go mocno, szepcąc mu do ucha – Pamiętaj, nie ważne co się stanie, my cię kochamy, ok? Będzie dobrze.

Gestem dłoni, Robert nakazał Alec'owi, by podążał za nim do gabinetu; właściwie nie był to jeszcze całkiem gabinet; bardziej pokój, z biblioteczką, biurkiem, komputerem i skórzanym fotelem. Kiedy cała trójka znalazła się w ów pokoju, Robert wskazał Alec'owi krzesło, stojące obok jego biurka, by chłopak na nim usiadł. Sam, Lightwood senior zajął miejsce na skórzanym fotelu, a Maryse usiadła na oparciu rzeczonego fotela.

Cisza, głucha cisza zapadła między nimi; słychać było tylko przyspieszone bicie serca Alec'a, jego niespokojny oddech i ciężki oddech Roberta. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się odezwać pierwsze; Alec nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Bał się przyznać, w końcu jego rodzice nie należeli do najbardziej tolerancyjnych ludzi na świecie; od najmłodszych lat dawali mu do zrozumienia, że oczekują od niego przedłużenia linii Lightwood'ów; cóż Alec to zrobił, choć nie tak, jak to sobie wymarzyli jego rodzice.

- Słucham, co masz nam do powiedzenia. – Robert patrzył na niego przenikliwie, w jego oczach malowała się złość i wciąż szok. – O jakiej randce mówił Jake? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Alexandrze?

- Jestem gejem – wymamrotał cicho pod nosem, w głębi duszy modląc się, by już było po wszystkim; jednak to był dopiero początek.

- Niedosłyszałem.

- Jestem gejem – tym razem jego głos był odrobinę głośniejszy. Maryse zaczerpnęła ostro powietrza; na co Alec zamknął oczy, bojąc się reakcji rodziców. Spodziewał się, że zaraz ojciec zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć, może nawet podniesie rękę na niego; że matka się rozpłacze i będzie błagała, by powiedział, że to kłamstwo. A w konsekwencji, spodziewał się, że wyrzucą go z domu, wprost na ulicę, pozbawiając wszelkiej możliwości opieki nad Jake'iem; Alec dopiero skończy 18 lat za dwa miesiące, jeszcze nie miał pełni praw rodzicielskich nad swoim synem; wciąż jego prawnymi opiekunami byli jego rodzice.

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza w pokoju, cisza, która przyprawiała Alec'a o mdłości; miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę a zemdleje bądź zrobi mu się niedobrze z tego całego stresu. By się odrobinę uspokoić, zaczął wsłuchiwać się w głośne dźwięki starego, drewnianego zegara; pamiątki po przodku z rodziny – Benedykcie Lightwoodzie. Minuty zdawały się mijać jeszcze wolniej niż zwykle, sprawiając wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu.

- Alec… - Maryse wyszeptała, podchodząc bliżej do syna; Alec nie otworzył oczu, nawet gdy matka głaskała go po policzku. – Kochanie, spójrz na nas.

- Błagam, nie wyrzucajcie mnie z domu. Ja muszę być z Jake'iem, on jest dla mnie wszystkim. – łzy powoli napływały do jego niebieskich oczu, rozmazując obraz przed nim. – Błagam, przepraszam, ja…

- Nikt cię nie chce wyrzucać z domu, synu. – stanowczo podkreślił senior Lightwood, po czym głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust. – Jak długo to trwa? – Alec spojrzał na niego przez chwilę zmieszany – To twoje bycie…

- Gejem? – Robert przytaknął – Odkąd skończyłem czternaście lat; tak wtedy byłem już pewien, że nie pociągają mnie dziewczyny. Nie chciałem tego, to samo…znaczy tak już jest.

- Jesteś pewien, że to nie…jakaś faza, taki bunt młodzieńczy?

- Tato…- Alec westchnął zrezygnowany; wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo to wyjaśnić rodzicom, nie jego rodzicom. – To nie faza, ja po prostu wolę chłopaków. I to się nie zmieni. Ja nie chcę by to się zmieniło, wolę chłopaków i tak już zostanie. I chciałbym, byście to zaakceptowali, byście mnie nie odrzucali…

- Hm…- Robert wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Maryse, która teraz ściskała dłoń Alec'a w swojej. – Jednak czegoś tu nie rozumiem; twierdzisz, że jesteś gejem, że wiesz o tym, odkąd skończyłeś 14 lat, a Jake urodził się tuż przed tym, jak skończyłeś 15…

- Na tej imprezie…za dużo wypiłem…oboje za dużo wypiliśmy, ja i ona. – Maryse pokiwała dezaprobująco głową; oczywiście miała przeczucie wcześniej, że jej syn musiał dużo wypić, by pójść do łóżka z ledwo czternastoletnią dziewczyną wówczas, kiedy i on sam miał czternaście lat. – Ja nawet nie pamiętam tego, już wam opowiadałem.

- Jest jeden plus z tego, że jesteś…gejem – na to i Alec i Maryse spojrzeli skonfundowani w stronę Roberta – Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie będzie już żadnej wpadki. Co jak co, ale nie da się zapłodnić mężczyzny…

- Tato! – Alexander był czerwony jak burak na twarzy.

- No co? – zaśmiał się, a Maryse dołączyła do niego. – Przecież nie zrobisz dziecka, temu tam, jak mu na imię?

- Magnus…

- Właśnie, nie zrobisz dziecka temu Magnusowi.

- I nie przeszkadza wam to, że jestem gejem? Akceptujecie to? – zapytał szeptem, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

- Posłuchaj synu, nie zaakceptuję tego w pełni, wiem to – ponownie, oddech Alec'a przyspieszył, a sam chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się pocić z nerwów i wciąż pozostałego, choć w niewielkim stopniu, strachu. – Ale jesteś moim dzieckiem, moim synem, moim pierworodnym. Kocham cię i zawsze będę cię kochał. Mogę się nie zgadzać, mogę nie akceptować w pełni twoich życiowych wyborów, ale cię kocham i to się nie zmieni. Zabierze mi sporo czasu, nim oswoję się całkowicie z tym, że nie ożenisz się, że nie znajdziesz matki dla Jake'a…

- Jake ma już matkę – wszedł mu w słowo.

- Taka matka, to żadna matka. – kontynuował Robert, uśmiechając się nieznacznie do syna. – Musisz dać mi czas, bym mógł to sobie poukładać, może kiedyś w pełni to zaakceptuję i pogodzę się z tym, że jesteś gejem. Wiedz, że cię kocham, mimo wszystko, może tego nie okazuję na co dzień, ale kocham cię Alec, tak samo jak kocham Izzy, Jace'a, Max'a. Jesteście moimi dziećmi; nie ważne, jakie kierunki w życiu sobie obierzecie, my z matką, zawsze was będziemy kochać tak samo. Sam jesteś ojcem, Alec; gdy Jake dorośnie, zrozumiesz wszystko; też może nie będziesz akceptował wszystkiego w jego życiu, ale jedno pozostanie niezmienne, zawsze będziesz go tak samo kochał, bo jest twoim dzieckiem; tak jak ty jesteś moim.

W którymś momencie, łzy zaczęły ciurkiem lecieć po policzkach Alec'a; łzy radości, szoku; nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po ojcu, że Robert przyjmie to do wiadomości i spróbuję zaakceptować. Alec czuł się, jakby właśnie wygrał milion dolarów na loterii, albo jakby właśnie znalazł drogę do nieba, gdzie wszystko miało być idealnie dobrze.

Nim się spostrzegł, jego ciało, bezwarunkowo, podniosło się z krzesła; bez chwili wahania okrążył stół i rzucił się w ramiona ojcu; to mu przypomniało czasy, gdy był dzieckiem i wyczekiwał powrotu ojca z pracy, tylko by zostać przez niego przytulonym przed snem. Robert odwzajemnił uścisk, gładząc delikatnie włosy syna.

- Kocham cię tato.

- Ja ciebie też, synu. – wypuścił go z ramion, tylko by Alec mógł zostać porwany w ramiona matki, która ściskała go tak mocno, że miał wrażenie iż połamie mu żebra.

- Kochamy cię synku – dodała matka, całując jego czoło. – Bardzo cię kochamy.

- Musisz przyprowadzić tego twojego chłopaka – Alec zatrzymał się przy drzwiach; już miał wychodzić z pokoju, ale słowa ojca go powstrzymały. – Chyba mamy prawo z matką, poznać twojego chłopaka, prawda?

- Przecież znacie Magnusa.

- Znamy go, jako twojego kolegę, nie jako chłopaka – dodała Maryse, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Och, przyprowadź go na kolację w piątek, nie idziesz do pracy, prawda? – Alec pokiwał głową. – Wyśmienicie, przyprowadź go w piątek, a ja przygotuję coś smacznego.

- Jasne, mamo…

- Ach, Alec? – Robert się ponownie odezwał. – A Magnus już poznał Jake'a?

- Tak – jego głos był niepewny. – Ale jeszcze nie wie, że Jake jest moim synem. Powiem mu, nim w piątek przyjdzie, o ile jeszcze będzie chciał przyjść.

- To znaczy?

- Tato, a który normalny chłopak, chciałby się spotykać z chłopakiem, który ma dziecko? – Robert wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, czy gdy Magnus się dowie prawdy, nadal będzie chciał być ze mą.

- Jeśli nie, to nie jest ciebie wart, kochanie. – Maryse czule pogładziła wierzch jego dłoni. - No już zmykaj, bo twojej siostrze zaraz ucho się przyklei do drzwi na stałe.

Kiedy Maryse otworzyła drzwi od gabinetu, Izzy i Jace wpadli do środka, oboje lądując z hukiem na ziemi. Cała trójka: Alec, Robert i Maryse spojrzeli na nich wymownie.

- My…

- Gdzie Jake i Max?

- Na górze, w moim pokoju, grają na komputerze – Jace podniósł się z podłogi i podał dłoń Izzy, by i jej pomóc.

Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów opuściło gabinet i udało się do sypialni Jace'a.

- Przyjęli to dobrze, co nie? – blondyn rzucił wesoło. – Naprawdę sądziłem, że ich reakcja będzie gorsza.

- Przecież to nasi rodzice, tumoku – Izzy uderzyła go lekko w ramię. – Kochają nas. Och Alec – zwróciła się do drugiego brata – Przyprowadzisz Magnusa na kolację w piątek?

- Tak, o ile znajdę sposób by oznajmić mu, że mam dziecko. I jeśli nadal mnie będzie chciał, mnie i Jake'a.

* * *

><p>AN: I jak wrażenia?

Mały spoiler:

**"Jak długo chciałeś ciągnąć to kłamstwo?"**

Ha! Ciekawe, do kogo i czemu i kto to powie? Zostawię was z tą zagadką.

To tyle ode mnie.

Intoxic


End file.
